Guardian of Legends: Side Stories - Awakening
by RPD490
Summary: Side Story of Guardians of Legends. While traveling through the Rift, the Guardian of Legends is asked by Naga to help save her realm from impending return of Grima. With his team and the Shepherds, Logan aims to help save another world from another evil wanting to consume the world.
1. Prologue - The Verge of History

**A/N: Hello. This is RPD490, and I'm just typing this out to explain that I have rewritten some parts of the story, and fixed some spelling and grammer issues. Really, when I did these chapters, I was half asleep late in the evening and I thought it looked good as is. Lol.**

 **I'm going to go and rewrite some parts of the chapters I have completed so far and then I'll be moving onto the new chapter as it is long due. With that said, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Guardian of Legends: Side Stories – Awakening**

 **by RPD490**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

 **The Verge of History**

* * *

 _ **Ylisse – Outside Southtown**_

 _ **Late Afternoon**_

* * *

It was dark. Nothing but pitch black, but when voices began to echo in the darkness.

"Chrom, we have to do something..." Lissa said as she looks toward her brother.

"What do you propose we should do...?" Chrom retorted looking back at her.

Lissa just looked away, frowning, "I...I dunno..."

They then hear soft moans as they see the woman begin to stir awake, and opening her eyes, looking at the two.

Chrom chuckled, "I see that you're awake..."

Lissa just smiled brightly, happy to know that the girl was alright, "Hey there!"

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know." He said as he reaches for her to let her take his hand, "Give me your hand."

With that, she complies as she grabs Chrom's hand, showing a strange purple marking on the back of her hand, but Chrom doesn't seem to take note as he pulls the woman up on her feet.

"You alright?" Chrom asked.

"Y-yes... Thank you Chrom..." The woman replied, with Chrom blinking.

"Ah, you know who I am?" Chrom asked, grinning softly.

The woman frowned, "No, actually. I... It's strange... Your name, it just... came to me..."

Chrom gave her a questioning look, "...Hmm, how curious. Tell me, what's your name? What brings you here?"

The woman thinks about it, frowning more, "My name is... It's... Hmm?"

"...You don't remember your own name?" Chrom asked in disbelief.

"I'm not sure if... I'm sorry, but where am I, exactly?" The woman asked.

Lissa then jumped in, "Hey, I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!"

Frederick, on the other hand, just looked at the woman with suspicion.

"It's called a load of pegasus dung. We're to believe you remember milord's name, but not your own?"

"B-But it's the truth!" The woman snapped at him.

Chrom then looks to his ally.

"...What if it IS true, Frederick? We can't just leave her here, alone and confused. What sort of Shepherds would we be then?"

"Just the same, milord. I must emphasize caution. 'Twould not let a wolf into our flock." Frederick replied.

Chrom just sighed then.

"Right then—we'll take her back to town and sort this out there."

The woman frowned, feeling left out of this loop, "Wait just a moment. Don't I get a say in this?"

Chrom then smiled, "Peace, friend—I promise we'll hear all what you have to say back in town. Now come."

She just sighs deeply, and nods. The four individuals then begin their trek down the road toward the nearest town. What they don't know is a set of events that will transpire shortly.

* * *

 _ **Interdimensional Rift**_

 _ **Time Unknown**_

* * *

The Interdimensional Rift.

A place of the unknown, and often dubbed the river of space and time. It is a place very few living souls can travel upon and reach different dimensions in time and space. Many gateways to different worlds lay strewn, and could lead anywhere.

It is here, the lone individual that has crossed over to different dimensions, was walking about in the starry plane between worlds.

This man is known as Logan Ryuko, and he is known by few as the Guardian of Legends, protector of the legendary Pokémon and chosen by the Alpha Pokémon, Arceus herself. He is also known as the Hero of Harmony, a title given to him after having finished his duties in the previous dimension he visited. He stopped an ancient evil from consuming the peaceful world using the power of harmony and friendship, and the sacred blade that was sealed way in the world for generations, and waited for the one worthy of wielding it that showed the attributes of balanced harmony, uniting harmony together.

Having finished his mission given to him there, he left the world behind for the time being, vowing to return when possible, and return to his homeworld. He hasn't been home in over five years, only visiting it occasionally thanks to the power to open doors to the Rift and leaving whenever, he hasn't been home and stayed there for longer periods of time.

Having going through the Rift numerous times, he just knew where the door to his world rested and was pretty eager to get home.

"Can't wait to get home. No doubt everyone misses me." He said to himself.

Everyone he refers to is Pokémon; his friend, allies, and family. They understand how their Trainer is always up and going to places unknown and give him their blessing and luck, but he feels bad for never bringing them with him. The previous world he visited showed he didn't need to utilize his team that much and was mostly using his raw power and skill as a swordsman.

Perhaps wherever he visited next he'd give them a chance, and allow them to fight alongside him.

Logan was nearing the gateway to his world, known as Earth. He then suddenly stopped, as he felt a familiar feeling surround him, and then heard a divine voice enter his mind.

" _ **My dearest Chosen… You have returned."**_ The voice echoed in his mind.

Logan simply smiled, "I have returned… I'm sorry for being gone for so long, Lady Arceus."

A chuckle was heard, _**"It is alright, Logan. You had to do what you had to do. The world you were at was saved because of you, and you have every right to be remembered for your actions. It is why you are unlike the past Guardians, as some of them couldn't go through the Rift as extensively as you do now."**_

Logan nodded, "Five years I been there, and I think of it as a second home. I made a lot of friends there, and I know I'll return there again to visit, so it isn't goodbye for them."

After some silence, Arceus spoke again, having a bit of a more calming serious tone to it.

" _ **Logan, I know you are eager to return home after your hardships, but I'm afraid that you are needed elsewhere."**_

Logan just raised his brow. "Huh? What do you mean I'm needed elsewhere? Is there another world that needs help?"

Logan didn't mind having to go to another world, out of curiosity and exploration, and certainly help out if something is about to turn dire. But there are times Logan just wants to go home and relax a bit. He just got done saving a world from a powerful evil hell bent on consuming a world after being sealed for centuries there.

Even heroes deserve a break once in awhile.

" _ **Sadly this is the case. I know it isn't my place to send you to another dimension, but after hearing from what I believe to be the higher power of their world… I knew it would be right for you to be involved…"**_ She explained.

Logan just sighed, but complied either way. He couldn't deny this, even if he wanted to.

"Where do I go?" Logan asked.

" _ **I'll allow**_ **her** _ **to explain…"**_

Suddenly another voice entered Logan's mind, being one he never heard before, but sounded as ethereal and divine as Arceus.

" _ **Greetings to you, young Guardian of Legends… My name is Naga, and I require your aid…"**_

* * *

 _ **Ylisse – Southtown Outskirts**_

 _ **Late Afternoon**_

* * *

Chrom and the group continued their walk down the road, which was nearing the town they were going to stop at, to learn more about this woman, who claims to have no knowledge of anything else in her past but knowing Chrom's name.

The group stops then as the woman asked.

"What will you do with me? Am I to be your prisoner?"

Chrom just looks at her, and just laughed. "Hah! You'll be free to go once we establish that you're no enemy of Ylisse."

The woman then puts her hand on her hip as she looks to him, "Is that where we are? Ylisse?"

It was here Frederick just stared at her, more disbelief.

"You've never heard of the halidom?" Ha! Someone pay this actor! She plays quite the fool! The furrowed brow is especially convincing..."

Chrom glanced at him, "Frederick, please."

"This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the exalt. I suppose proper introductions are in order... My name is Chrom—but then, you already knew that. The delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa." She motions to the younger girl in the yellow dress, who gave a pout look toward her sibling.

"I am _not_ delicate! ...Hmph! Ignore my brother, please. He can be thick sometimes. But you're lucky the Shepherds found you. Brigands would've been a rude awakening!"

"Shepherds? You tend sheep? ...In full armor?" The woman asked, glancing mostly at Frederick as he was the only one _in_ heavy armor.

Chrom chuckled lightly, "Heh, it's a dangerous job. Just ask Frederick the Wary here."

The latter just grinned, "A title I shall wear with pride. Gods forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution. I have every wish to trust you, stranger, but my station mandates otherwise."

The woman just nods in agreement, "I understand, sir. I would do no less myself. My name is Leria. ...I just remembered that. How odd. I suppose that's one mystery solved." She blink, surprised she was able to remember her name all of the sudden.

They all blinked, with Chrom asking, "Leria? Is that foreign? ...Ah, well. We can discuss it later. We're almost to town. Once we-"

It was then Lissa just cried out, now distressed and horrified.

"Chrom, look! The town!"

They all turn to see her pointing at the town; it was in flames, as smoke rose from some buildings. They were all in shock. Chrom just glared.

"Damn it! The town is ablaze! Those blasted brigands, no doubt... Frederick, Lissa! Quickly!"

Chrom began to dash toward the town, before being stopped by Frederick shouting out to him.

"What about her?"

Chrom looked back, "Unless she is on fire as well, it can wait!"

Frederick just nods, "Aptly put, milord."

Lissa then ran ahead, "Let's go already!"

Both Frederick and Lissa ran after Chrom, leaving Leria behind, who seemed rather indecisive about the situation.

"But what about- Hmm..."

She took a few seconds about her options, and decided to run after them.

When she was gone, a blue portal opened up where the groups were just at, as another person walked out of it, the portal disappearing behind him.

"Wow...this is Ylisse huh? Reminds me a bit of Gaia in a way..." Logan said as he looked around, but then saw the town in flames, and looked appalled.

"A town on fire...? Not ten seconds and already there is trouble here. Well, better get moving and help out!" He shouted as he darts off, at great speed toward the town.

* * *

 _ **Ylisse - Southtown – In Front of Town Hall**_

 _ **Late Afternoon**_

* * *

People were fleeing as they saw the group of brigands destroy their homes and place of businesses. The leader, Garrick was out in front of the town hall, laughing manically.

"Gwa ha ha! Get to it, lads! Grab anything shiny, and put the rest to the torch! We gots an example to set for these Ylissean types! Ain't that right, lass?"

He grinned widely at the female villager, who was scared and in distraught.

"S-Stay away from me! Please! Someone! HEEEEEELP!"

No sooner when she screamed, it's as if Naga heard, which funny enough she _did_ hear.

Near the southwest part of the square, Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick appeared. Lissa looked around in shock before looking at Chrom.

"Chrom, we have to stop them!"

"Do not worry—after today, these bandits won't be bothering anyone ever again..." He said calmly as he pulls out his blade, the Falchion.

To his surprise, he heard someone familiar shout out.

"Wait!"

They look and saw Leria who runs up beside them, panting. Chrom just looked at her, confused.

"Leria! You followed us! Why?"

Leria shook her head, "I... I'm not certain myself. But I'm armed, and I know my way around a fight, if you'll have me."

Chrom just thinks about her explanation, and smiled softly, nodding, "Of course—strength in numbers. Just stay close!"

Frederick looks toward Leria as they began to go toward the enemy.

"Remember, Leria, we faced practiced thieves and murderers. They will grant us no quarter. It's kill or be killed."

The battle than begun, as Chrom goes at a some bandits, who then charge at him and parry his sword blows, only for him to kick them back and slash at them, killing them. Frederick, being a Great Knight and on horseback, charges at a group of enemies, thrusting his Silver Lance at them, as they get knocked back a few feet, and stabbed in the chest with.

Lissa, had to stay back, as she couldn't fight and was only armed with a staff. She was unaware of some bandits, sneaking toward her, but was stopped by Leria, who stabbed them with her Bronze Sword, and then took out what looked like a yellow book.

"Thanks, Leria!" Lissa said, relieved from being slashed at.

"No problem, you should stay close, as they will likely aim for you." Leria explained, to which Lissa complied.

Chrom was able kill another bandit when she noticed Leria with her weapons, surprised.

"So, Leria, I see you wear a sword. Is it- Wait, is that a tome? ...You know magic?" He asked blinking.

Leria then thinks for a second, "I...believe so? I suppose I should check."

Chrom just looked at her in disbelief, "You 'believe so'?" He then shakes his head.

"Never mind. Perhaps I'll just keep a few paces behind you for the time being..."

The tactician shakes her head, "No, I can control it. I'm sure. Now, how did this work again? Ah, yes..."

She then cast out a Thunder spell at some bandits in the distance, they getting shocked something else, as they just twitch to death.

Across the bridge, Garrick sees the group and just laughs, mocking them.

"Here, sheepy sheepy! Come to the slaughter!"

What he didn't know was he was about to get wrecked hard, when a simple shoulder tap happened. Garrick turns around, confused.

"Huh...?" He then stares at the young blond man in light gray attire with markings on it, who grinned.

"Good day to you, sir." Logan simply said.

Before Garrick can react, he suddenly got punched hard in the stomach, getting air knocked out of him, and getting sent five feet across the ground, near the middle of the bridge.

"Gaaah! You son of a-!" Was all he could say as he was then stabbed in the stomach by the newcomer's sword. It was a simple blade, with a gold cross guard and having a ruby inside of a sapphire gemstone in the center, and having two blue protrusions on the sides of the blade at the hilt.

"Bwaargh!" He screamed out, as he then dies shortly afterwards.

The man, then just breathes in deeply, before hearing a shout behind him, as a bandit charges at him with a hand axe, screaming bloody murder for having seen his boss killed. The man then just roundhouse kicks him in the face, to the point he breaks the bandits neck and sending him over the bridge and into the moat with a splash.

Chrom and the group just stared at awe, and surprise by this mysterious person having killed the leader. And notice that the rest began to flee at the sight of not just their boss being killed, but the notion of following the same fate by this guy.

Logan walks over, smiling softly, "You guys alright?"

Chrom just shakes his head, trying to comprehend this man's strength.

"Y-Yes. Thank you for your help..."

"No worries. Just doing my part in giving a helping hand." Logan replied.

"Well, that's the end of that." Leria said as she recomposed herself, having seen this guy's strength.

"Lucky for the town, we were close by. But holy wow, Leria! You were incredible! Swords, sorcery, AND tactics. Is there anything you can't do?" Lissa asked, excited and happy the fight was over.

"You're certainly no helpless victim, that much is for sure." Chrom added in, grinning.

Frederick then stepped in, looking at both Leria, and the newcomer.

"Indeed. Perhaps you might even be capable of an explanation for how you came here...and who you are."

Frederick pressed in, the last bit being mostly for the newcomer.

"I shall explain myself, sir." The man said, "But Ladies first."

Leria just chuckles. Least this fellow was a gentleman. "I understand your skepticism, Sir Frederick. And I cannot explain why only some knowledge has returned to me. But please, believe me. I have shared all that I know."

Chrom then walks over and places his hand on her shoulder.

"You fought to save Ylissean lives, both of you. My heart says that's enough."

Leria smiled brightly.

"And your mind, milord? Will you now heed its council as well?" Frederick asked.

"Frederick, the Shepherds could use someone with Leria's talents. We've brigands and unruly neighbors, all looking to bloody our soil. Would you really have us lose such an able tactician? Besides, I believe her story, odd as it might be." Chrom explaned as he looks to Leria, who just looked touched as the prince believes in her.

"Th-thank you Chrom."

Chrom nods and looks to the man, "And what about you? Who are you and where did you come from all of the sudden? I no trouble doubting you combat skills, as you are no ordinary fighter."

The man nods, "Well then I shall introduce myself then. My name Logan...Logan Ryuko, and yes as you can see, I am not from Ylisse. I know what I will say will be unbelievable, but you are going to have to trust me on this. I was actually on my way to your capital when I arrived here, but after seeing the town ablaze, I had to rush here to help. All I can say is that I am not of this world."

They all looked surprised.

"You're not of this world? That might explain you're...attire." Frederick said noting Logan's clothing.

"I know, I get that a lot, every place I've go to, people seem to say that. But I get used to it, heh." He smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

Logan went silent, before looking at the group.

"But don't worry, I am no enemy. I have my reason from coming here, but I have to ask for you to wait until we return to the capital so I can explain it more. That being said, I wish to join you." Logan explained, crossing his arms.

They stare at him. This man comes out of nowhere, claiming to be from outside the borders of this realm, and he wants to join them just like that?

Chrom just smiled and chuckled. "Alright then, Logan. We are glad to have you with us. No doubt that your fighting style will be helpful in the battlefield in the near future."

Logan simply nods, smiling. Chrom then turns to look at Leria.

"And what about you, Leria? Will you join us?"

Leria took a minute to think and then smiled, "I would be honored."

Soon after, the group begins helping out by cleaning up the area after the battle, tending to the wounded and disposing of the bodies of the brigands. It was thanks to Lissa, and Logan much to their surprise, by healing up the villagers that were injured or wounded by the attack from the bandits.

By the time they finished, the sky was beginning to change color to twilight as the sun began setting soon.

"Did you notice, milord? The brigands spoke with a Plegian accent." Frederick said, bringing this to everyone's attention.

"Plegian? What's that?" Leria asked.

"Plegia is Ylisse's westerly neighbor." Chrom explains. "They send small bands into our territory, hoping to instigate war."

"And it's the poor townsfolk who suffer! Totally innocent and totally helpless..." Lissa spat out in disgust to Leria.

Logan simply looked over the bridge out toward the horizon, as he listened in. All he could do was frown at the thought.

"They do have us, milady: Shepherds to protect the sheep. Do not be swept up by your anger. It will cloud your judgment." Frederick added.

Lissa then sighed. "I know I know... Don't worry. I'll get used to all this."

It was then a villager ran up to the group.

"Milord, please! You must stay the night! We are simple folk of simple means, but we would gladly like to toast your valor with a feast!"

They got excited about that. It would be nice to have a good bite to eat after going through that ordeal.

That was until Frederick spoke up.

"A most generous offer, sire, and no doubt your hospitality would be grand... But I'm afraid we must hurry back to Ylisstol."

"Dark meat only for me, medium well, and no salt in the soup. I simply- Wait what?! We're not staying?! But, Frederick, it's nearly dark!" Lissa shouted, glaring at him.

Frederick then chuckled, "When night falls, we'll camp. Eat off the land, make our bed of twigs and the like... I believe you mentioned you would be 'getting used to this'?"

Lissa then just grinned, "Frederick? Sometimes I hate you."

Leria just chuckled, "You've quite the stern lieutenant there."

"Yeah, well, 'stern' is one name for it. I can think of a few others!" Lissa said, glancing at the knight.

Chrom just grinned, "Frederick only smiles when he's about to bring down the axe."

"Duly noted…" Leria said with a smirk.

Frederick then frowned.

-Ahem- "You do realize I AM still present."

"Oh, we realize." Chrom smirked.

Leria simply chuckled, "Heh heh."

Logan, quiet the whole time, just shook his head, chuckling quietly. These guys are pretty cool.

"Milord remains as amusing as ever. Now then, shall we be going?" Frederick asked, annoyed.

Chrom nods, "All right, all right. Shall we be off, then?"

With that, the five start their trek out of town, and back onto the road.

For the Guardian of Legends, this was going to be one hell of an adventure.

* * *

 _ **End of Prologue**_

 _ **Next Chapter:**_

 _ **Chapter 1 – Unwelcome Change**_


	2. Chapter 1 - Unwelcome Change

**A/N: Hello again. I really don't have much to say here, since I explained it on the Prologue. I just wanted to put these A/N here to fix the problem of seeing Chapter 1 not center aligned. :\**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

 _ **Unwelcome Change**_

* * *

 _ **Ylisse – West of Ylisstol**_

 _ **Dusk**_

* * *

They have been walking along the road for almost an hour and a half since they left town, and it was already dusk. The group have found their way into the forest, and they were at least another three hours to the capital city of Ylisstol. Because of this, they decided to stop here for the night and continue on at dawn.

They all stop in a small clearing in the forest, when Lissa growled quietly, looking at Frederick with a small glare.

"I told you—its dark already! ...Ech! And now bugs are out! Noisy, disgusting bugs that buzz around and crawl all over and bite you when—Agh! Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey!" Lissa yelled out, as she spat out a small bug that flew into her mouth.

It took every ounce of strength for everyone not to burst into laughter, as it was pretty humorous to see the young princess having trouble.

"Aw, come on now, Lissa. Hardship builds character. Want to help me gather firewood?" Chrom chuckled.

Lissa continued to try to spit the bug out.

"Tpht! Tpht! Yeeeeeuck! ...I think I swallowed it..." She muttered before looking to Chrom.

"And I'll pass on finding firewood, thanks. I think I've built QUITE enough character for one day!" She added, crossing her arms and sat down.

Leria just chuckles, before speaking out to the group.

"We should probably think about food. I don't know about you, but I'm starving." She said as she heard her stomach growl, blushing lightly.

"I guess after being asleep on the road, having just saved a town from thugs, and walking for the good part of the afternoon, I guess that's to be expected." Logan said, as he stretched his arms out and rested them behind his head.

"Yes, I should think a little hunting and gathering is in order. Now, who wants to clear a campsite?" Frederick asked.

Sometime later, the group were sitting around a campfire, as it was now night and the stars were clear in the sky, but with partly cloudy skies. Chrom, Leria, and Logan were eating away, as Frederick sat there looking at the fire, while Lissa sat there looking at her bear meat with disgust.

"Mmm... It's been too long since I last had bear meat. Delicious!" Chrom exclaimed happily as he was eating away at the meat.

"I gotta admit... this isn't half bad. Out of every bit of meat I have, bear is one thing I never had." Logan said as he shrugged and continue eating at the meat.

Chrom looks at Lissa.

"...What's wrong, Lissa? Dig in."

She just shot a look at him, with a frown.

"Pass! ...Gods, couldn't you spear us an animal normal people eat for once? I mean, come on! Who eats bear?! You're meddling with the food chain. Right, Leria?"

Lissa looks to Leria when she notices she isn't even listening.

"...Uh, Leria?" Lissa asked again.

Leria was just eating away, not a care in the world, as she was just hungry.

Lissa then sighed.

"I suppose a person would enjoy just about anything after not eating for days..."

"Just eat it, Lissa. Meat is meat." Chrom replied.

Lissa just glances at him.

"Since when does meat smell like old boots?! Wait, I take that back—boots smell better!"

Frederick looks at Lissa, with a small smirk.

"Every experience makes us stronger, milady. Even those we don't enjoy."

Lissa then just stares at him, before give a small frown.

"Oh really? Then why don't I see YOU eating, Frederick?"

He then just chuckled nervously, smiling sheepishly.

"Me? Oh, well... I'm not hungry. I...I had a large lunch! Yes, quite."

Hearing that, Lissa just scoffs.

"Yeah right, Frederick!"

Logan just chuckles.

"Well Lissa. I can understand how you feel about not eating bear meat. Instead, I suppose these could suffice for you."

Logan goes and reaches for the small sidepack that was strapped on his right thigh, under his robe, as he pulled out what looked like fruit.

"What are those?" Chrom asked.

"These are berries from my world. They are rather healthy, and pretty abundant around the different regions I know of. It's not much, but it should keep you from dying of hunger." He takes out a couple of berries that were shaped like peaches.

"What kind of berries are those?" Lissa asked as she takes them.

"These are Pecha Berries. They are very similar to peaches, and have the benefit of curing one with poison aliment. Different berries have different effects that are helpful, like these Cheri Berries, are slightly spicy but are known to get rid of paralysis, and Sitrus Berries can restore some of your health." Logan explained as he handed the Pecha Berry to Lissa, who took it.

Leria then looks at him, "You know, you never elaborated on where you came from. We know that you said you would explain everything when we get to Ylisstol, but why not share a little about yourself, hmm?"

Logan thought for a moment.

"Well I can share a bit of information, but everything else would have to wait till tomorrow when we get to the capital. Again, I know it is suspicious of me to go and withhold stuff like this, but you have to trust me."

Lissa bit into the berry, as she grinned brightly from the flavor.

"You were right; this does taste very sweet like a peach!" She said biting into the berry more.

Logan smiled, "Told you so, here why not try one yourselves?" He then passes a berry to each of them, to which they bit into, and had the same reaction."

"Amazing! I never knew something this delicious would have the power to heal as well…!" Leria said in awe at how the berry tasted.

"I agree. Who would've ever thought something like this would be more delicious than regular fruit?" Chrom exclaimed.

"Yes. Perhaps you should take the time to plant some of these berries when we return to the capital. You'd help contribute to not only helping solve hunger issues with the poor, but help with bringing more to medicine." Frederick added as he bit into his berry. He was thankful that he didn't have to eat the meat.

He nods.

"Heh, no problem. Berries are easy to grow and would only take a few days to grow into large Berry Trees and ripe to pick." He chuckled.

After awhile, it was agreed that they needed to get their rest as they needed to be up by dawn to continue onto the capital.

"Hmm, given that we are out in the middle of a forest, surely we don't want to be surprised up on while we rest." Frederick said as he looked around.

They agreed as they were vulnerable to anything: bandits, wildlife, anything that can do harm.

"Don't worry, I can cover that." Logan said as he got up, and took out a small gold and silver ball, with a button in the center. He pushed it and it expanded in size, now fitting around his hand.

"What is that sphere?" Chrom asked, as they group looked at, never seeing anything like it.

"Just watch, and...Be at ease. This will surprise you." He replied, smiling softly as he tossed the ball up. The ball hits the ground and bounced as it suddenly opened up; a bright white light came out as it formed into something that the group didn't expect to see.

"By the Gods, what is that?!" Leria said in surprise.

They see a floating...golden sword, with black looking tassels that swirl into purple that forms into what look like hands. It had a purple eye that moved on the cross guard and was resting behind a gold and brown shield with three white dots that swirled a bit.

It looked as though it had its...'arms' behind its back as it stared at them.

"…Aegis." **(…Greetings.)** It spoke in a female, monotone voice.

"It spoke? That sword just spoke without a mouth?" Lissa asked, wide eyed.

"Yep. Meet Sarisa. She is called an Aegislash, a Pokémon." Logan explained.

"A Pokémon?" Leria asked.

"You mean this is a living creature? But it looks like a possessed blade and shield!" Frederick exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yep, Pokémon are creatures of varying types and species on my world. They make up almost as much as the fauna in my world as humans, and are more intelligent than regular animals." Logan explained.

"This should detail it a bit more." He pulls out a small silver box with a green light on it.

"What is that contraption?" Chrom asked as they stared at it, and the Aegislash that continue to float there...staring at them quietly.

"It's called a Pokédex, a digital encyclopedia that records data on any Pokémon seen or caught. I come from a world that is way ahead in the advances of technology." He explained as he opens it up and searches for Sarias's entry.

"I've had this with me since I was 9. It acts as my identification for my world, and a catalog on the Pokémon I seen during my travels around home. Ah, here it is." He said as he pushed the button when a voice came out of it.

* * *

 _ **#681**_

 _ **Aegislash**_

 _ **The Royal Sword Pokémon**_

 _ **Type: Steel/Ghost**_

 _ **Ht: 5'07"/1.7m**_

 _ **Wt.: 116.8lbs/53.0kg**_

 _ **Description: Generations of kings were attended by this Pokémon, which used their spectral power to manipulate and control people and Pokémon. Apparently, it can detect the innate qualities of leadership. According to legend, whoever it recognizes is destined to become king.**_

 _ **This Pokémon is a native to the region of Kalos.**_

* * *

Frederick was correct in stating it was a possessed sword and shield, after hearing of Sarisa's Steel/Ghost typing.

"Incredible. A creature of steel that could have this sort of power..." Chrom added.

"So it can recognize a future king? Is that why you own it Logan?" Leria asked.

"Well kind of. I was traveling around Kalos, a far region to the west from my home region, and found an abandoned castle. Kalos is full of history and has the sort of landmarks you probably would imagine finding around here. While exploring the place and there I found Sarisa. She was once alive you know. She used to be a knight serving the king that once ruled that part of the region in the distant past, but died in battle. Unable to rest, her soul found its way in a set of blades in the castle, and became what is known as a Honedge, the base form of Aegislash." Logan explained.

"Base form? You mean she changed over time?" Frederick asked.

"Yes, Pokémon can undergo what is called 'evolution'. They become stronger and have access to more attacks and different appearances."

He then scrolled to then scroll to the evolution chart for Aegislash, and depicted its two previous forms: Honedge and Doublade. He then played their entries for them to hear.

* * *

 _ **#679**_

 _ **Honedge**_

 _ **The Sword Pokémon**_

 _ **Type: Steel/Ghost**_

 _ **Ht: 2'07"/0.8m**_

 _ **Wt.: 4.4lbs/2.0kg**_

 _ **Description: Apparently this Pokémon is born when a departed spirit inhabits a sword. It attaches itself to people and drinks their life force by wrapping its blue cloth around the person's arm if it is held by the hilt.**_

 _ **This Pokémon is a native to the region of Kalos.**_

* * *

 _ **#680**_

 _ **Doublade**_

 _ **The Sword Pokémon**_

 _ **Type: Steel/Ghost**_

 _ **Ht: 2'07"/0.8m**_

 _ **Wt.: 4.4lbs/2.0kg**_

 _ **Description: When Honedge evolves, it divides into two swords, which cooperate via telepathy to coordinate attacks and slash their enemies to ribbons. The complex attack patterns of its two swords are unstoppable, even for an opponent greatly accomplished at swordplay.**_

 _ **This Pokémon is a native to the region of Kalos.**_

* * *

The group just listened and looked at Sarisa, in awe and in slight fear. A creature like this can best an opponent that has been devoted to swordplay for years?They didn't know to be amazed by this, or afraid.

"Shame, if I caught Sarisa during this time, I think I could have utilized her well as a sword-arm." Logan said as he closed the Pokédex and slipped it back into his pocket.

"But, didn't it just say that if you held her by the hilt, she would drain your very life away?" Leria asked, shocked to think Logan would even consider doing something that was life threaten.

"Normally, you'd be right about that as it is very dangerous to just grab the hilt of a Honedge, Doublade or Aegislash. However, since I share a close bond with my Pokémon and gave Sarisa a purpose by coming with me, she allows me to use her as a standard sword and shield without having to drain my life force away. I could risk it and let her sap a bit of my life into an attack to make it stronger but that is if it's necessary. Either way, Sarisa is a capable fighter whether or not I wield her as such. Which is why, I am letting her act as a guard for us while we sleep. She pretty much acts as a sentry back home by watching the perimeter of my home, so this is nothing new for her." Logan explained.

"Well, I wish to learn more about this all, and we shall learn more when we return to Ylisstol, but I do believe we should get some sleep." Frederick said as they all nodded.

 _"Sarisa."_ Logan looks to the floating sword and shield.

 _"Yes, Master?"_ Sarisa responded via telepathy to Logan.

 _"Keep watch of the area. Should anything come near, you know what to do. If it gets bad, wake us up."_ Logan replied back via telepathy.

She bobbed down slightly, _"Understood Master. Nothing shall get by on my watch."_

 _"Good, have a good night Sarisa."_ He said nodding to her.

 _"Sleep well, Master."_ With that, she floated around the vicinity, keeping watch of anything that could harm the group, as the group began to hit the hay. It has been an interesting evening, learning a bit about Logan and Pokémon in general. Now they are being watched over by a floating possessed sword and shield.

But if Logan has faith in Sarisa, then they should be fine. With that, the group drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Ylisse – West of Ylisstol**_

 _ **After midnight**_

* * *

All was silent in the forest, as the group was fast asleep.

Logan then stirs awake suddenly and leans up, rubbing his eyes.

"...Huh?" Chrom, and shortly after, Lissa stirred awake too.

"What's wrong, Big Brother...?" She asked, while still half-asleep.

"Yeah, something up Chrom?" Logan asked, keeping his voice low, not wanting to wake Frederick and Leria who were still asleep.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you both, but... Something is amiss..." Chrom said frowning.

"Define 'something'." Lissa replied, looking at Chrom.

"I'm not sure... I think I'll have a look around." Chrom then began to walk off, before Lissa stopped her.

"Not alone, you won't! I'm coming too."

Chrom just smiles softly.

"Heh. Thanks, Lissa."

"I'll stay here, just in case something happens." Logan said getting up and stretched.

"You two just be careful." He warned.

They both nod and began to walk off into the forest. Logan then frowns as he looks up at the sky.

He can feel it...

Something was about to happen.

" _Sarisa, are you nearby?"_ Logan called out to his Pokémon through his mind. He then got a response.

" _I know… I sense a disturbance Master. We should use caution…"_ Sarisa replied back.

" _Well return to me. We need to be ready."_ Logan ordered.

Soon, he can see the sight of the sword and shield floating back to the camp and hovering next to her Trainer.

" _I have returned Master. I believe we should waken Sir Frederick and Miss Leria…"_ Sarisa suggested, as Logan agreed with her. But he just wanted to wait and be sure.

He looks off the way Chrom and Lissa went. He hoped they were alright.

* * *

Along the forest path, Chrom and Lissa walked before stopping, looking around.

"It sure is dark. ...And quiet. Where did the birds go?" Lissa asked, now concerned about how eerily silent the forest was now. There wasn't even a cricket chirping…

Chrom furrowed his brow.

"Something is wrong here..."

Not long after saying that, the ground began to shake violently, startling the siblings.

"Aaah! Chrom!"

"Gods, what- Agh! What is this madness?! Lissa, stay close!" Chrom shouted as Lissa got next to him.

* * *

Back at the camp, Logan felt the earth shake. Sarisa, who levitated above the ground, didn't feel it obviously

"I knew it…!" Logan yelled, as Leria and Frederick jolted awake from the earth shaking and Logan yelling.

"Ah! What is going on?" Leria got up immedately.

"An earthquake...?!" Frederick asked and looked around. "Where are milord and milady at?"

"Chrom and Lissa went off into the forest to look around after something was wrong. We better go find them!" Logan replied as he got up, with Frederick and Leria nodding and doing the same.

"They went off this way, let's move!" Logan exclaimed as they jolted off to where the two royals wandered off too.

Chrom and Lissa see the earth begin to rise up, as trees along the path they were on, began to topple over and even going into the air.

"Lissa, run." Chrom ordered.

"Huh?" She asked when looking at him, before he glanced at her.

"I mean it! Go!" Chrom and Lissa began to flee for their lives, as the earth behind them cracked and started to rise up into what looked like a cliff, and shortly after, lava began to spew out of the earth, and fire began to rain from the sky, as the two fled from the scene.

Chrom ran down another path, "Hey! This way!"

They both jumped down a small hill as the earth erupted behind them. Soon they got to another clearing and stopped, as they watched in horror. The forest was burning in some places, cliffs formed around the forest. It was a cataclysm.

They both hoped the others were alright. Just when they began to catch their breath, Lissa turned around and looked up at the sky, in shock.

"Chrom, what IS that?!"

He looks as the two see something begin to form in the air, light gathered up and a bright flash occurred, revealing some sort of...eye in the sky, with several symbols that resembled the Zodiac. That wasn't the shocking part, what was shocking as that two humanoids emerged from the eye and dropped to the forest in a loud thud, but saw they got up, unharmed, but they looked at Chrom and Lissa, moaning and eyes glowing red.

Chrom then took out the Falchion as he walks forward.

"Lissa. You'd better stand back."

Lissa nods as she runs back away from Chrom, and was surprised to see the first zombie looking human charge at Chrom at high speed, about to strike him with an axe. Chrom then slashed past him, but was surprised to see nothing happen as the human twisted its head back at him and attacked him, with Chrom blocking its blow with his blade, and then slammed it back, as he flips the Falchion around, the blade glowed as he leaps up into the air, and does a downward strike, stabbing the blade into the zombie's back, as it moaned in pain, and dissipated into a black, dark mist, and then was gone.

He then heard Lissa scream, and looked back and saw the other one approach her, cornering the girl into a border, holding her staff up, frightened. He knew she couldn't attack back.

"Lissa!" He shouted as he ran for her.

What they didn't know, as there was another figure running out of the eye in the sky as they reached their hand out and flew out of the portal and landing on the ground.

The individual was a young man with a blue butterfly mask over their face, short blue hair and wearing a blue cape. They then began to run toward Lissa as Chrom did the same.

The zombie was about to strike Lissa down, but the mysterious swordsmen got in front of Lissa, holding up their blade, behind their back to block the blow. Lissa looks at her savior as they tried to keep the enemy behind him from hurting the girl, struggling to keep it from harming them both. He then looks toward Chrom.

"Help!" He shouted, though his voice sounded a bit...feminine.

"...Right!" Chrom said as he rushed for the enemy, holding the Falchion out, the blade glowing white, as he did a battle cry, getting the enemy's attention.

This allowed for the swordsmen to push the foe back while it was distracted by Chrom, and both ended up slashing the monster, killing it and see it becoming dark mist and disappearing.

All three sighed in relief as Lissa, was just in shock about almost getting killed looking at the person who saved her.

The man in question slowly places his blade back into its scabbard, looking away from them. Chrom then slowly approached him.

"...Quite the entrance. What's your name?" He asked, as the swordsmen simply looked at him, silent.

* * *

Before he can get an answer, they heard footsteps rushing over to them and saw Logan, Leria, and Frederick approach them.

"Milord! Milady! Are you hurt?" Frederick asked worried.

"Frederick! Leria! Logan!" Lissa shouted out to them, glad to see they were alright.

"We came running as soon as the earthquake happened. We are just glad you two are alright...but..." Logan said as he looked toward the cataclysm in shock, noting the foes that Chrom just fought.

"Are such horrific creatures commonplace in these lands?" Leria asked, glaring out at the creatures.

Chrom spoke up as he shook his head, finally able to relax slightly.

"They're not from Ylisse, I promise you that."

Frederick then sighed in relief again. "No one was injured, then? Thank the gods..."

Lissa then looks to him, still a bit shaken up from the ordeal.

"Thank the masked man who saved me! If it wasn't for him, I'd be..."

She cut off when she noticed the man was gone.

"...Hey, where did he go?" She looked around, to which Frederick replied.

"We can worry about him later, AFTER we put these...things... to the blade. Eyes open, now. We know nothing about this enemy.

Chrom nodded, "Right."

As they got into position, they notice an old structure made of stone.

"Hmm? Are those..." Leria asked.

Frederick nods, as they look at the structure, "Abandoned forts, yes."

Leria then nods, knowing about how they could use them to their advantage.

"Then we should take shelter in them whenever possible. No doubt they will offer distinct advantages in battle."

Logan runs in and heads up a tower and looks out over the forest, taking note.

"I see about eight enemies scattered around the forest. I think the leader is at the southern end of the forest." Logan yelled down to the group.

"Alright, we should use these forts, and take cover in the forest as much as possible. They don't seem that tough to handle, but use caution. I suggest Frederick and Chrom pair up and wait here, as it could make it easier to handle any of them that come this way. Seeing as Frederick has good defense with that armor, he can support Chrom should he take a hit." Leria said.

Both Chrom and Frederick nodded.

"Lissa, it is best you stay back and as close to Chrom and Frederick as possible. The enemy, while they seem feral, they will likely try to go for you as they know you have no way of defending yourself and will likely take out our source of healing."

Lissa nodded, though she wished she be able to fight back, but she knows how important it was to keep her teammates healed and dying.

Logan steps in, "Should there be need of secondary healing, I can handle that."

"Hmm? How?" Leria asked, raising a brow.

"I am pretty adept in Black and White Magic. After seeing how you use magic here, Leria, I know that you have to use tomes to conjure a spell out. I am capable of tapping into magic using mana, since I'm able to augment my magic through my psychic powers, thus not requiring the use of a tome or staff to use it." Logan explained.

"A user in magic that can do so _without_ a tome is rather difficult for most mages. Even the most experienced can't perform a spell without the need of a tome." Said Chrom.

"I have been to other worlds and dimensions. One such world is like this one, and is where I was able to learn how to use magic, though I prefer to use close quarters with a blade most of all." Logan smirked, as he called out his blade out of light.

"You never mentioned the blade you used. You can summon it out of nowhere at will?" Frederick asked.

"Yeah, the Guardian's Bond is special. You'll see it when I get into battle." Logan replied, twirling his blade, the Guardian's Bond.

"You are full of surprises you know that?" Chrom chuckled.

"...I know." He replied.

"Anyway, Logan I suggest you go and try to draw the enemy toward you. Try to play it safe or they will gang up on you, and I don't know how you would fair on a solo fight against four of these creatures." Leria pointed out in the open field where the enemy units are at.

Logan nods, "Got it." Logan looks up at Sarisa, who has been silent the whole time and nodded. She complied and stayed close.

"I will try to stay close, and use magic from a distance. Should anything happen, we can pair up Logan." Leria added. "So, are we set to do this?"

They all nodded and then begun to get into position. Logan ran out to the field, seeing a couple of the creatures, and they notice him.

"These are some undead, not like any other I seen before. But one thing is for sure: the dead should _stay_ dead… Sarisa, take the left one."

" _Affirmative Master…"_ Sarisa bobbed as she 'leaped' out of her shield and her right tassel grabs the shield, initializing a Stance Change going into Blade Forme.

"Use Swords Dance, and then Night Slash." Logan ordered.

The Aegislash spun around, as several ghostly swords spun around and clashed the tips as a red aura surrounded her, boosting her Attack stat sharply, and then suddenly Sarisa surrounds herself in a dark aura, spins holding her tassels and shield out and the unleashed a strong slash attack. The second undead groaned in pain and got sent back a few feet, dissolving into a black mass dead.

"Good job Sarisa!" Logan exclaimed, as he charged at the other undead, his sword suddenly shifted into a different weapon: a handaxe with an orange gemstone in the shape of an apple in the center, and did a strong downward slash, causing the undead to split in half and dissolving into a dark mass.

" _Thank you, Master… Your compliment is very assuring. Your skills have been improved."_ Sarisa replied in her monotone voice. Logan chuckles.

Leria, who just shot a Thunder spell from her tome and electrocuting her opponent, saw the two take out the foes. It amazed her that Sarisa was capable of such power. She really needed to ask Logan more about what she did later.

She was distracted and didn't notice she was about to be ambushed. She heard the sound and turned around and was about to get struck down by an axe wielding undead. She brought her Bronze Sword up to get ready to block, but then heard a shout.

"King's Shield!"

Suddenly, Sarisa appeared in front of Leria, in Shield Forme, and released a type of barrier in front of her.

The axe hits the barrier so hard, that it caused the monster to recoil back a few inches, and suddenly felt its strength dwindle drastically. Taking the chance, Leria then leaped forward and slashed the monster a few times, before using her tome to unleash a Thunder spell.

It screamed and was sent back flying and dies, dissolving into a mass. She sighed in relief, looking to Sarisa.

"Thank you Sarisa…" Leria said, placing her hand on her chest, smiling softly.

The Aegislash bobs herself forward as if nodding to her.

"Slash…"

She then returns over to Logan's side, ready to assist her Trainer more.

* * *

Another creature approached fort where Chrom and Frederick were waiting and enters. Chrom grabs the Falchion that was embedded in the ground as Frederick got ready and Chrom charges out and slashed at the creature, which tried to retaliate but Frederick got in the way and protected Chrom from harm, using his large shield to block the blow.

Frederick got his Silver Lance ready as he charges at it, before uttering out, "Better pick a god, and pray...!" And then charged on his horse at the creature and stabbed his lance out and sending it into the wall, killing it.

"Nice work Frederick." Chrom said as he ran over to him.

"Thank you milord." Replied Frederick.

* * *

Not far down from where the group was, another person arrives. A woman, wearing red armor, armed with a lance and on horseback in full armor, and red spiked up hair with a scowling look.

"Captain Chrom!" She shouted. "Wait! I'm coming!

She then sees the creatures, and glared, readying her lance.

"...Agh, I knew I shouldn't have left 'em. All right, you ash-faced freaks! Which one of ya wants to try my lance on for size first? I know just the spot for it, right up you-"She was then cut off by footsteps and sees a young man, with long, light blue hair, wearing what looks like an attire a noble would wear, and armed with a bow.

He calls out to her, in an accent that Logan would put as somewhat Kalosian.

"Hold, milady!"

The woman just looks at the guy, raising her brow.

"Muh?"

What caught her off guard was his little speech he was about to give to her...which was very sappy at best, and really not the time and place for.

"Life may be long, but attraction is fleeting! Would you leave me in your sweet dust? Leave war to the warriors, dear bird! A beauty such as you need wage only love." He said, and oh dear Gods it was sappy in cavalier's ears.

"...Who the hell are you?!" She shouted at him, really not in the mood for this guy's antics, especially when a battle is being fought.

"Ha! Is the lady intrigued? Of course you are—it's only natural. I am myth and legend! I am he who strides large across history's greatest stage! The man who puts the 'arch' in 'archer'! My name, dear lady, is Vi-" He was then cut off.

"Sorry, Ruffles—no time for this. Onward!"

With that, she rode off into the battle, leaving Virion behind.

He then continued, "Virion! ...Er, my name. It's Virion. W-wait! Where are you going? Pray, at least tell me your name!"

She then stops and looks at him.

"I'm Sully. ...And I'm a Shepherd." She answered.

Virion then just had sparkles in his eyes, and smirked, hearing the name.

"'Sully'! How divine! A starkly beautiful name, as befits its owner, truly. Will you marry me, my dearest Sully?" He asked, closing his palms together, looking at her, to which the latter gives the look of, 'Are you serious?'

"Will I what now? Oh wait, I get it... This is a joke. And when I put my boot through your face—that's the punch line." She said, really wanting this guy to shut his mouth now, getting irritated.

Virion just continues. "I realize my manly figure and noble bearing can be overwhelming. 'Tis common! So please, don't feel pressure to answer right a-"

He was then cut off again.

"How's THIS for an answer?!" She yelled and then proceeded to kick Virion in the gut, to which he kneels onto the ground, holding his gut.

"OOF! G-goodness, but those shapely legs certainly can kick, can they...? P-please, milady! Allow me to accompany, at least!" He said as he got up.

"Mine is a cold, empty world without you. I shall be your most willing servant, and you, in turn, will give me purpose..."

Sully then just sighs in defeat.

"Fine... Anything to shut you up." Sully said, as he notices the way he stared at her after letting him come with.

"...What? Stop staring at me like that!" She yelled, to which he complied and the two head into battle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Logan was busy dealing with more of these spawns. More just keep coming at him, dropping at his feet. He was beginning to exhaust himself slightly, but then smirked, getting an idea.

"Alright then, Sarisa. Shall we do it?" Logan asked as he looked to the Ghost type.

" _My blade is yours Master…"_ She replied.

Sarisa then went into Blade Forme, as she held onto her shield, but flips upside down as Logan then grasps her handle, while she wraps her tassels around his arm, and places the shield around his left arm, making it stay on like a bracer. He wields Sarisa in his left, while he wielded the Guardian's Bond in his right.

He then rushes at the creatures as she slashes both his blade, and Sarisa, who simply covered the blows by using Slash and Night Slash attacks, which were effective on them. Any attacks they did, he had her use King's Shield, and protected him from harm, that also seemed to make the enemies weaker upon contact with the Protect move.

"Alright, use Sacred Sword!" Logan shouted as Sarisa glowed and Logan leaps up and slashes the last one with a slash of light.

Leria ran over to him, who was astonished that he was able to take out so many alone, and being able to use his Pokémon in such a way. This must've been the bond he shared with Sarisa.

"Their numbers are dwindled, all is left is that leader. Let's take him out." Logan said.

Leria nodded, "Right!" They both ran to the other end of the forest.

The leader, which was the Chief, just snarled at them and moaned out.

"Ryaaargh!" It then lunges at them, as they both jump back and Logan jumps forward and does an up slash, leaping up, as Leria got ready and uttered.

"You're finished!" And unleashed a powerful Thunder spell, as it sends the Chief across the field and into a tree.

"Nnh...aaagh..."

It then dies and disappears in mist.

With the leader gone, the rest of the fighters take out the rest of the enemies and shortly after, the battle was over.

They all regrouped, after Chrom told Sully and Virion to return to Ylisstol and warn the Shepherds and the Exalt of the situation.

They were joined by the mysterious swordsmen too. Frederick began to speak.

"It seems all the creatures are vanquished for now. This young man took care of the rest."

The man didn't even speak as he stood their silent as he appeared before this began.

Lissa then walks up to him, smiling softly.

"Um, I never got to thank you...for before. So...thank you. You were very brave."

Chrom smiled and looks to the man.

"You saved my sister's life. My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?"

After a few seconds of silence, he spoke.

"You may call me Marth."

This took them by surprise, Chrom mostly.

"Marth? After the heroic king of old? You certainly fight like a hero. Where did you learn your way with a sword?" Chrom asked.

"I'm not here to talk about me. This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude. You've been warned."

They all looked at each other by Marth's crypic warning. He then turns to leave. Logan, however just looks at him intently as Marth walks off into the forest.

Lissa spoke up, wondering what he meant.

"Huh? What's teetering where now? Hey, wait!"

With that, Marth was gone.

"Not much for conversation, is he?" Leria stated as he watched where Marth disappeared to.

Frederick shook his head, "It appears his skills lie elsewhere. I wager we'll hear his name again... But for now I'm more concerned about the capital. We should make haste."

They all agreed. After what happened, it's possible these creatures will spawn up again at anytime, and they needed to warn Ylisstol about this impending threat that now surfaced. With that in mind, the group began walking off to Ylisstol.

Everyone but Logan, who was in thought.

"...Marth. There is something about him…" He thought to himself.

"Logan! You're lagging behind!" Chrom shouted out, snapping him back to reality, to which he ran after them.

"Oh sorry Chrom. I'm coming!" Logan looks to Sarisa and smiled.

"You did very well Sarisa. I'm proud of you." He then took out her Poké Ball and held it up. "Take a good rest friend. You earned it. Return." The ball shot a red beam at Sarisa and was then absorbed back into the ball, to which he clipped inside his robe and ran after the group.

* * *

 _ **Ylisse – The Capital City of Ylisstol**_

 _ **Late Morning**_

* * *

The group finally reached Ylisstol, and it was already bustling with activity. Logan and Leria were amazed, mostly Leria though.

"So this is Ylisstol, capital of Ylisse... I've never seen so many people!" She exclaimed in awe at the sight of people doing business and shopping and such.

" _...Reminds me a bit of Lindblum... Minus the air cabs and airships flying about._ " Logan thought himself.

"It appears the capital was spared the chaos we encountered, thank the gods." Frederick sighed in relief. "I see no evidence of the great quake. It must've been limited to the forest."

Lissa was just as relieved, "Well, that's a relief!"

It was then an old man suddenly shouted out and pointed out, "Look! The exalt has come to see us!"

The people then stopped, as did the group, and of course, they saw a beautiful young woman, dressed in royal looking regally with what looked like Roman numerals around the sash of the robe she wore. She also had a marking on her forehead, the same one that is on Chrom's shoulder.

Logan sensed her aura, and he smiled: she was kind and gentle, though sensed more to her that was a bit deeper but didn't press on it.

Leria then looks to Frederick. "The exalt is your ruler, yes?"

He nods, smiling softly.

"Yes. Her name is Lady Emmeryn."

 _"Emmeryn...what a lovely name."_ Logan thought.

"Is it safe for her to walk among commoners like us?" Leria asked.

Frederick then explained, "The exalt is a symbol of peace—Ylisse's most prized quality. Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the fell dragon tried to destroy the world. But the first exalt joined forces with the divine dragon and laid the beast low. Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we fought for then."

Chrom then spoke, adding in the details.

"With Plegia poking at our borders, the people need her. She's a calming presence, when some might otherwise call for war."

Leria took that in and understood what they meant, and smiled.

"Then the Ylissean people are indeed lucky to have her."

Lissa giggled, "She's also the best big sister anyone could ask for!"

"Yes, I can imagine she..." Leria was gonna continue, but it hit her, what Lissa just said now. "Wait, what? She's your... But wouldn't that make you and Chrom...

Frederick then chuckles at her reaction.

"The prince and princess of the realm, yes. You remember Chrom's name and not this?"

Leria was flustered now; she didn't even know that detail aside from his name!

"You said you were 'shepherds'!"

Chrom then laughed.

"And so we are...in a manner of speaking. We just have a LOT of sheep."

Leria stuttered, and Logan was just silently snickering at her reaction.

"C-Chrom... I mean, Prince Chrom! Sire! Forgive my dreadful manners!" She screamed out and bowed her head, embarrassed now.

Chrom then reassures her by placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Chrom is just fine. I've never been much for formalities." He chuckled.

"The prince and princess... That explains why Frederick tolerates all the teasing, eh?"

Frederick sighs, "Indeed. Oh, the sacrifices I make for the good of the realm..."

Chrom then looks out and notices Emmeryn heading toward the large palace.

"It looks like Emm is returning to the palace. Would you two like to meet her?" Chrom asked, looking at Logan and Leria, and both nod.

* * *

 _ **Ylisse – Ylisstol: Palace**_

 _ **Late Morning**_

* * *

The palace was a sight to behold, as Logan and Leria stared at it in wonderment. Logan, pretty much seen a lot of castles and palaces during his journey across the Rift, and Leria is just amazed by how big the place is.

Soon they enter the hallway outside the throne room, as Emmeryn stood there, seeing the group come, with a soft smile.

"Chrom! Lissa! Welcome home. Oh, and good day, Frederick. How fared you all?" She asked in a gentle tone. The way she speaks, reminds Logan of someone close in another world.

Chrom smiled..

"Well—we shouldn't have any bandit problems for a while."

Emmeryn simple closed her eyes and nods. "Wonderful. And our people?"

Chrom smirked. "Safe as they can be, Emm. But we still need to watch the borders. The brigands crossed over to Plegia."

It was then a woman who was standing next to the exalt spoke up.

"Forgive me, milord. My pegasus knights should have intercepted them."

Chrom shook his head.

"No, Phila. Your duty is here, with the exalt."

"And besides, we had plenty of help!" Lissa chirped out happily.

Emmeryn then looks to the two newcomers, as she smiled at them.

"Ah, you speak of your new companions here?"

Chrom then introduced them.

"This is Leria. She fought bravely with us against the brigands. I've decided to make her a Shepherd. And this fellow is Logan, he actually appeared out of nowhere to help out when the town was being ransacked by those brigands, and has some interesting background and skill. He actually was on his way here when we were having trouble with the attack in Southtown."

Emmeryn bows her head down.

"It sounds as though Ylisse owes you both a debt of gratitude, Leria and Logan."

Leria just stuttered, being praised by royalty like this, blushing lightly.

"Not at all, milady!"

Logan did a salute that he was familiar with back home, "I only did what I have to do, to keep others save. That is the duty of a Guardian, Your Grace."

Frederick then spoke up.

"Forgive me, Your Grace, but I must speak. Leria claims to have lost her memory, and Logan here says he actually comes from outside our realm from another world. And it is only that: a claim. We cannot rule out the possibility that they are brigand themselves or even Plegian spies."

Leria and Logan, both looked surprised at that accusation.

"Frederick!" Chrom shot a look at Frederick.

"Yet you allowed them into the castle, Chrom. Do these two have your trust?" Emmeryn asked calmly as she looks to her younger brother.

Chrom nods. "Yes. They risked their lives for our people. That's good enough for me."

She nods, feeling more serene. "Well then, Leria and Logan... It seems you've earned Chrom's faith, and as such you have mine as well.

Leria and Logan smiled and nodded, "Milady."

Emmeryn looks to the Great Knight, "But thank you, Frederick, for your prudence, as always. Chrom and Lissa are blessed to have so tireless a guardian. I do hope they remember to mention that from time to time..." She simply giggled, as did the younger siblings.

Frederick sighed but smiled. "They occasionally express something akin to gratitude, Your Grace."

Chrom then got serious and looks to Phila.

"Phila, I assume you've heard about the deathly creatures we encountered, yes?"

The pegasus knight nodded, with a frown. "Yes, milord. They've been sighted all across Ylisse."

That was troubling news for them. These creatures, whatever they are or where they came from, are already all over the Halidom. Emmeryn frowned and looked at Chrom.

"Chrom, we are about to hold council. I was hoping you could join us."

Chrom nods. "Of course."

Logan then spoke up, "If it's any trouble Your Grace. But I wish to attend as well. I do have to explain myself, so this is better of a time to do so."

Emmeryn nods, "Of course Logan. That is alright. I do wish to know more about your origins, as I am sure Chrom is too."

They both nodded.

Lissa then looked to Leria, confirming Logan isn't going to join them.

"I think that's our cue, Leria! C'mon, there's a place I want to show you."

Leria nodded as they began to walk off, "We shall see you later."

Logan smiled, "Don't worry, when we're done, I share the abridged version of the story."

They nodded and with that, both sides began to go their separate ways for now.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 1**_

 _ **Next Chapter:**_

 _ **Chapter 2 – Shepherds**_


	3. Chapter 2 - Shepherds

**A/N: I got nothing. Read on XD**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2:**_

 _ **Shepherds**_

* * *

 _ **Ylisstol – Shepherds' Garrison**_

 _ **Afternoon**_

* * *

The Shepherds' garrisons were located just a bit outside the capital, nearby the palace, surrounded by a large field where some members were training with sword and magic, and having several tents and buildings that housed the armory, bathing, mess hall, and barracks for the members. Leria was looking around, impressed, and was already feeling like she was making herself at home, as some members see the two and waved at them.

Lissa walks into a barrack, talking aloud as a group of people that were conversing turned to look and see the young princess.

"Here we are! The Shepherds' garrison! Go on, make yourself at home!"

She said, as she turned as well as the others, seeing the newcomer walk inside, looking around and stopping beside Lissa.

A young woman then called out.

"Lissa, my treasure! Are you all right? I've been on pins and needles!" She said in a huff, as she approached the two.

Lissa blinked and giggled.

"Oh, hey, Maribelle!"

Maribelle simply frowned, glaring softly at the girl.

"'Oh hey' yourself! I've sprouted 14 grey hairs fretting over you!" She exclaimed.

Lissa then placed her hands behind her back, smiling softly at her friend.

"Aw, you worry too much. I can handle a battle or two!"

Her face then made a frown.

"...Though I can do without the bugs and the bear barbecue..." She mumbled.

Maribelle just sighed and shook her head.

It was then the tall male wearing a large armored neckpiece, and wielding a large axe walked over to the three.

"Hey, squirt! Where's Chrom? I bet he had a rough time out there without ol' Teach and his trusty axe!" He grinned widely, as he adjusted the said weapon on his back.

Lissa then just smirked, crossing her arms.

"Oh, so you're 'Teach' now, Vaike, is that it?"

She giggled.

"And here I thought people were just born lacking wits. It can be taught?" She asked, raising a brow while still smirking at the fighter.

He scoffed, "Ha! Never doubt the Vaike!"

And he just took a second before continuing, realizing what her last statement was.

"...Wait, was that an insult?"

Lissa just laughed, before a softer voice rang out.

"Beg pardon, but when might we see the captain?"

The voice belonged to a young woman in pink, wearing light armor, and having a hair clip with some wings on it.

Maribelle just smiled softly, looking toward the woman.

"Poor Sumia. She's simply been beside herself with concern... Her eyes were scanning the horizon all day during training."

She frowned slightly, "...She might have earned fewer bruises fighting blindfolded."

Lissa then giggled, looking at Sumia.

"Aw, Sumia, that's so sweet of you to worry about Chrom."

She then blinked, and blushed lightly, before stammering.

"Worry? Well, I... He's our captain and our prince- of course I'd worry!" She said as she looks away, holding her arm, and waiting for the blush on her face to go away.

"So, who's the stranger?" Vaike asked, looking at Leria, who's been busy looking around.

Lissa smiled.

"No one's stranger than you Vaike... But allow me to introduce Leria! She just joined the Shepherds. Chrom's made her our new tactician. You should see all the tricks she's go up her sleeve!"

Vaike chuckles, "Oh yeah? Can she do this?"

He then let out a long belch. The girls in the room just looked at him in disgust, mainly Maribelle. Leria though, just smirked and chuckled.

"I'm sure I have much to learn in the belching arts, 'Teach.' In any case, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintances." She bowed slightly.

Though Maribelle, irritated after that, spoke up in an annoyed tone, glaring at Vaike.

"Ugh, Vaike! That was abhorrent! Must you baseborn oafs pollute even the air with your buffoonery?" She then stared directly at Leria. "And you, Leria! Don't encourage him! I'd hope you were cut from finer cloth. Hmph!"

She then stormed out of the barricade, as the group watched her leave. Leria frowned, before Sumia smiled softly at her.

"Don't take it to heart, Leria. Maribelle warms to people, slowly."

"Or burns too quickly!" Lissa giggled before continuing. "But yeah, just give her time."

So the group decided to talk among themselves for a few minutes, before Chrom, and another individual entered.

Sumia felt her heart race as she saw him walk in, smiling brightly.

"Ah! Captain! You've returned! I was- I mean, we were so-"

She walked toward them, but before she can continue, she then tripped and hit the ground, as she tripped on some papers that were there. She got back up, and dusted herself off, before Chrom spoke up, in concern.

"Sumia! Are you all right?"

He then looks down, at her feet.

"...Those boots of yours again?"

Sumia blushed more, as she felt flustered by that question, and the fact she tripped.

"No! I mean, yes! I mean..." She sighed, as she hung her head.

Vaike then looks to the person beside Chrom, who then looked back.

"So who's this Chrom? Another recruit?" He grinned.

Chrom nods, "Everyone, this is Logan. He is our newest member of the Shepherds, along with Leria here. He has a rather...complex background."

"Complex, Captain?" Sumia asked, looking to Logan. He was rather cute looking, even if he wore...odd looking attire.

"Go ahead Logan, fill them in." Chrom said as he motioned Logan to speak.

"Right, where do I begin...?" Logan said as he crossed his arms, thinking back on the meeting with the council.

"As I explained to Chrom and the others at the meeting, I am otherworldly, as you guys call it. I am from outside this world, and from another dimension that is different from this world." He explained.

"Different how?" Leria asked.

"For starters, this world is archaic compared to my world. We live in a more modern age and time, where there are no kingdoms, no wars, nobody being killed by others like here, it's mostly peaceful. There are cities and towns in different parts of the world, each having different cultures and beliefs. I come from a world known as Earth, and there a region called Johto. It is very cultured as it was back in the old times, sort of like around this time, but more...eastern influence if you get what I'm saying." Logan said, seeing them sort of getting the idea.

"We live alongside creatures known as Pokémon, which are like animals here, but are more intelligent like that of a human, and have mysterious powers like magic, but are natural to them."

"There are a lot of species of Pokémon, 721 confirmed species to exist. I am known as a Pokémon Trainer, a person who captures and trains Pokémon to battle others and their Pokémon."

"But...don't the Pokémon get hurt...?" Sumia asked, with a concerned tone in her voice.

"Yes they do, but it makes them get stronger, and thus forms a bond with their Trainer, and we have free hospitals that we take our Pokémon too and get healed completely. You see, I live in society where, at least during my time, those who turn ten can apply for a license to become a Trainer, and can obtain a starter Pokémon from a regional professor that studies Pokémon, from habitats, to evolution. Pokémon are mysterious creatures, and we don't know a lot about them which is why there are researchers studying them every day, every year and discover new things."

"Now then, I will get more into detail with Pokémon, but I have to address the main reason I came here." Logan stated.

"I was summoned here by Naga." He said, with their reactions surprising.

"Naga? As in the divine dragon herself?" Lissa asked blinking.

"No way!" Vaike said out in disbelief.

"You actually saw the Divine Dragon herself?" Sumia asked.

Logan simply shook his head, "No, I only heard her voice. I travel the place in between worlds known as the Interdimensional Rift. It is a place that has many doors to different places in time and space. I was just returning home, when I was greeted by the creator of my world, the Alpha Pokémon Arceus. I been away from home for five years after dealing with a problem in another world I was at previously and wanted to see how things were since I was gone. I guess Lady Arceus was talking to her somehow, and mentioned how I just have a knack for traveling to different dimensions and help saving it from disaster. I am her chosen Guardian of Legends." He explained.

They group were just in awe. Some random guy who is said to be a hero, is requested by Naga herself, to help save their world?

"And I believe him." Chrom said as he walked forward, getting their attention.

"After last night and when our mysterious savior appeared warning us that the threat of these creatures appearing is only a prelude to what is to come. It has to be no coincidence that Marth appeared when he did, and Logan appeared sometime before..." Chrom explained.

"And I am going to do everything in my power to ensure this world does fall victim to another ancient evil, like the one I had to take care of in the previous world I was in. It was so hard; I had to summon my ancestors from the past to assist me. That is something I don't do unless it's absolutely necessary." Logan further elaborated.

There was silence, to which he smiled.

"So, now that I explained my origins, who wants to meet the rest of my friends?"

They all raised their hands, looking like a classroom at school. He just chuckled. "Follow me out, some are big and need more room."

Before they left, Chrom wanted to say something as he stepped in front of them as they were making their way out.

"Well since you guys did well during your training, and I'm just as curious to see your Pokémon Logan, I should remind them about our plans for tomorrow morning."

"Oh right, go ahead Chrom. Sorry." He grinned sheepishly.

Chrom just chuckles, "It's alright. Feel free to take the rest of the afternoon off, but be ready: in the morning, we'll be marching to Regna Ferox." Chrom said, making a serious look.

"Regna Ferox?" Leria asked.

"A unified kingdom to Ylisse's north inhabited by barbarians, or so it's said." Explained Sumia.

Chrom then looks to them, "Warriors are what they are, and we'll need their strength to quell this new menace. Typically, the exalt would request such aid in person. But given the recent events..." He closed his eyes, sighing.

"Well, the people might worry should my sister suddenly leave the capital. So the task has been passed to us. Now, this mission is strictly voluntary. So if, for any-"

He was cut off by Lissa, who hopped up, raising her fist up, grinning widely. "I volunteer!"

Vaike smirked, "Me too! You'll need ol' Teach along for such a delicate mission!"

Another voice called out, to which Logan and Leria looked toward the suit of armor standing there. "I'll go as well. ...What? I've been here the whole time!"

Nobody seemed to notice, as Sumia began to stutter.

"I... I, um..."

Logan grinned softly. _"She reminds me a bit of someone I know, who is that shy…"_

"Yes, Sumia?" Chrom raised his brow.

"It's just that... I'm not sure I'm quite ready for a proper mission just yet. I'd probably just get in the way." She said sorrowfully.

"Well, you could stay behind the main group, and if a battle is met, just watch and learn? Your choice, of course. But some lessons can only be learned on the battlefield." Chrom said with a soft smile.

Sumia didn't say anything for a couple seconds, as she thought it over.

"W-well, if you think it is wise, Captain."

Chrom chuckles, "Just stay by me and you'll be fine."

Her eyes just lit up when he said that, grinning widely.

"Oh, yes! I mean- Yes, sir, I'll do that!"

They all chuckle after that.

"Anyway, Logan, your Pokémon?" Chrom asked looking to him.

"Right! Come on." He walks out to the practice field.

"Now then, I don't have to remind Chrom, Lissa, and Leria this as they saw one of my Pokémon last night. So for the rest of you, don't be alarmed."

He takes out six gold Poké Balls, as he tosses them up.

"Alright everyone, come out!" The balls burst open as white light emerged and touched the ground, surrounding Logan, as they all began to form into six different creatures.

One was a green reptilian looking sauropod with yellow eyes, and large pink flower petals around the base of its neck, pair of antennae that were round and yellow at the tip, and wore what looked like a small seed around its neck on a string. It also had a look of joy as it smiled cutely. The girls just giggled at how cute it looked, Sumia thought it looked adorable with the flower petals around its neck.

The second was a canine looking creature, with white fur, red eyes, and bluish-gray face, claws, and a protrusion that looked like a scythe, and its tail looking like a curved blade. It wore a small gemstone around its next. The creature just looked at its surroundings as it simply sat down, silently looking at the people. It gave the group a bit of unease as it glared at them.

The third and fourth creatures were humanoid in shape, the first looking like a female with a green 'helmet' looking head and three spiked ends where its ears would be, big red eyes, a red horn sticking out of its chest and back as it rounded there, and wore what looked like a dress, and shows underneath its legs were just white points, with no feet or toes. It was a slender built creature, with green arms and three digits for its hands. It wore a necklace with another gemstone like that on the white creature.

The other identical creature was more masculine; having what looked like a dark green helmet like those worn by soldiers, red eyes, two spiked ends for its ears, and its arms looking like sharp blades with three digits at the end, wide hips, and large white legs. It had a band around its arm with another gemstone embedded in it. Both looked to the group, and bowed slightly, though in the male one's case. The female simply smiled and waved.

The fifth creature looked like a spirit of some kind. It looked vaguely humanoid, and had a hollow torso that looked like a kimono, a red band around its waist that tied into a large bow, resembling an Obi. Its arms were connected to the sides of its head, and flare at the wrists, with the flared portions having a dappled, light blue coloration. Its hands were three small fingers, and its head was shaped like a sideways water droplet, and topped with two ice crystals that looked like horns. It bore several holes on its head, making it look like a mask, as it had purple skin with two crystal blue eyes and yellow sclera, and a mouth below its 'mask.'

It looked harmless, as it floated, and held its one arm up to its mouth, and waved with its other, and gave out a quiet giggle. Regardless of how ghostly it looked, it was friendly and pretty beautiful looking, showing it was likely female.

And the last creature shown was a small pink fairy-looking creature, with round toeless feet, three-fingered hands, and a pair of clear wings on its back. Its head was round and curved at the point, had large green eyes with thick black rings around them, and a pair of antennae with green tips. It also had an old looking amulet around its neck, with a green hourglass embossed on it. It then rested on Logan's shoulder, as it smiled cutely at the group, who were just in awe at the creatures.

"Everyone, meet the team. I call them the Original Six, as they been with me for the longest time. Guys, meet the Shepherds, we are going to try to help them out as much as possible. Might even need to get the others from home over here at times." He explained to his Pokémon.

"You have more? And you can bring them here to this world?" Chrom asked.

"Like I said, I travel the Rift. I can establish a connection to any world I visit to my place back on Earth. Pretty much why Sarisa isn't with me now, as I swapped her out. Plus, she enjoys watch over home while I'm away..." He chuckles.

"Anyway, let me introduce you to my first Pokémon, who was my starter since I was eight years old." He walked over to the large green Pokémon.

"This is Chika, and she is a Meganium, which is a Grass-type Pokémon."

"Grass-type? You mean she is like a plant?" Sumia asked.

"Yes, you see every Pokémon has a type that relates to an element. Some have single types, making them Pure Types and most others have secondary types that can help or hinder battles if their secondary type negates the first type's weakness or not."

"How many types are there?" Leria asked.

"Eighteen: Normal, Grass, Fire, Water, Electric, Bug, Ground, Rock, Poison, Flying, Fighting, Psychic, Ghost, Ice, Steel, Dark, Dragon, and Fairy. Since Chika is pure Grass, she is weak against Fire obviously, Poison, Flying, Bug, and Ice types, but has an advantage over Ground, Rock, and Water types and Ground, Water, Grass, and Electric are its resistance."

"Ah, so it's like the concept of how swords are faster than lances, while lances are faster than axes, and axes being faster than swords." Chrom explained.

"Exactly. Anyway, here is Chika's entry in the Pokédex." He said as he pulled out the device.

"A what?" Vaike asked.

"You'll see." Leria said, grinning.

He chooses Meganium and the device plays back her entry.

* * *

 _ **#154**_

 _ **Meganium**_

 _ **The Herb Pokémon**_

 _ **Ht.: 5'11"/1.8m**_

 _ **Wt.: 221.8lbs/100.5kg**_

 _ **Type: Grass**_

 _ **Description: Meganium's breath has the power to revive dead grass and plants. It can make them healthy again. It's fragrance from its flower can also sooth and calm emotions, and blunts the foe's fighting spirit when in battle.**_

 _ **This Pokémon is native to the region of Johto.**_

* * *

The groups were amazed by the power this creature can do.

"Amazing, if it can bring plant life back to life. That would surely help bring life to war torn areas around Ylisse." Sumia said in joy.

"Yeah, Chika is considered my tank, as she is rather bulky and is able to take hits. Those in the Meganium evolution line are like that if raised right." Logan explained, as he rubs her head, to which Chika gave a content coo.

"What did her previous forms look like?" Lissa asked.

He then holds the Pokédex up and shows what she looked like previously and before that, a Bayleef and Chikorita. It then played their entries.

* * *

 _ **#152**_

 _ **Chikorita**_

 _ **The Leaf Pokémon**_

 _ **Ht.: 2'11"/0.9m**_

 _ **Wt.: 14.1lbs./6.4kg**_

 _ **Type: Grass**_

 _ **Description: In battle, Chikorita waves its leaf around to keep the foe at bay. However, a sweet fragrance also wafts from the leaf, becalming the battling Pokémon and creating a cozy, friendly atmosphere all around.**_

 _ **This Pokémon is native to the region of Johto.**_

* * *

 _ **#153**_

 _ **Bayleef**_

 _ **The Leaf Pokémon**_

 _ **Ht.: 3'11"/1.2m**_

 _ **Wt.: 34.8lbs./15.8kg**_

 _ **Type: Grass**_

 _ **Description: Bayleef's neck is ringed by curled-up leaves. Inside each tubular leaf is a small shoot of a tree. The fragrance of this shoot makes people peppy.**_

 _ **This Pokémon is native to the region of Johto.**_

* * *

"Awww! She looked adorable! And she still does." Lissa squealed in delight, to which Chika gave a happy coo for the compliment.

"Next, this is Abby, and she is known as an Absol, a Dark-type. She is known to be a scout for me, and is pretty loyal. She was the first Pokémon I caught after I began my journey, saving me and the life of another."

Logan explained and played her entry.

* * *

 _ **#359**_

 _ **Absol**_

 _ **The Disaster Pokémon**_

 _ **Ht.: 3'11"/1.2m**_

 _ **Wt.: 103.6lbs/47.0kg**_

 _ **Type: Dark**_

 _ **Description: Absol has the ability to foretell the coming of natural disasters. It lives in a harsh, rugged mountain environment. This Pokémon very rarely ventures down from the mountains. Because of it always appeared before people to warn the impending disaster, it was dubbed as the doom bringer, as people thought it was the cause of the natural disasters.**_

 _ **This Pokémon is native to the region of Hoenn.**_

* * *

"Aww...poor thing..." Leria frowned.

"Yeah, they are often ridiculed because they are misunderstood. You see, Pokémon have their own language, that humans can't understand, but other species of Pokémon, and likely normal animals can understand them. If we were able to understand an Absol, then we be thankful for their warning and be able to escape from disaster before it shows up." Logan explained, as he rubs Abby's head, causing her to just close her eyes.

"Would be good to have creatures like them then. Be a living warning system, to warn us about danger coming." Frederick said, looking down at the creature.

"Yeah, but if anyone saw her, they think she was a creature of evil just because of her menacing look, but she is a gentle Pokémon, if quiet."

Logan then moves to the two humanoid looking Pokémon.

"These two are Lerita and Leon. They are known as a Gardevoir and Gallade respectively. Lerita is a Psychic/Fairy type and Leon is a Psychic/Fighting type. And before you ask, I don't know how you class something like a Gardevoir as part Fairy. We just accept the facts."

"Well they do look rather elegant, and polite. Almost look noble." Chrom said.

"Yeah, they are just two peas in a pod, as they are mates." Logan explains. "They won't go without the other, and both are very combat heavy. Lerita is my powerhouse with her psychic and special attacks, while Leon gets up close and personal with physical, and some special attacks."

Their Dex entries played.

* * *

 _ **#282**_

 _ **Gardevoir**_

 _ **The Embrace Pokémon**_

 _ **Ht.: 5'03"/1.6m**_

 _ **Wt.: 106.7lbs/48.4kg**_

 _ **Type: Psychic/Fairy**_

 _ **Description: Gardevoir has the psychokinetic power to distort the dimensions and create a small black hole. This Pokémon will try to protect its Trainer even at the risk of its own life. It also has the power to read the future.**_

 _ **This Pokémon is native to the region of Hoenn.**_

* * *

 _ **#475**_

 _ **Gallade**_

 _ **The Blade Pokémon**_

 _ **Ht.: 5'03"/1.6m**_

 _ **Wt.: 114.6lbs/52.0kg**_

 _ **Type: Psychic/Fighting**_

 _ **Description: A master of courtesy and swordsmanship, it fights using extending swords on its elbows. Because it can sense what its foe is thinking, its attacks burst out first, fast, and fierce.**_

 _ **This Pokémon is native to the region of Sinnoh.**_

* * *

"So, they are like your personal guardians then?" Chrom asked.

"Yep, I gave them the choice to leave and make their own lives, but they wish to remain by my side, and will die to protect me. Though I'm grateful that hasn't happened and hopefully won't happen. These guys aren't just my team, they are my friends and my family. We stick together, thick and thin, and nothing will break the bond I share with my Pokémon." Logan said with resolve.

Leon looks toward Chrom, as he points to the sheathed Falchion.

"Hmm?" Chrom looked at Leon confused.

"I think he wishes to spar with you sometime. I often spar with my Pokémon, namely Leon with practice blades based on his elbow blades, but I think he could show you how skilled he is as a fencer. Only other Pokémon I spar with is my Lucario, named Bya, who deals in hand-to-hand combat. "Logan chuckled.

Chrom then smiled, "Alright Leon, I'll take you up on that offer sometime. Be interesting to see how I fare against a creature such as yourself."

Leon smirked as he bows. Lerita just smiled and giggled.

"Lerita often acts as a ref when we spar, and our medic. She is protective like that." He grinned sheepishly, to which Lerita crossed her arms, smiling brightly.

"Next up, is this sweet girl." He moves to the ice spirit Pokémon.

"This is Yukionna. She is known as a Froslass, an Ice/Ghost type. She was one of my later members. She is shy at times, and quiet, but she is sweet and caring." Logan said as he rubbed her head, giving a very happy expression, and holding her arm up to her mouth, giggling.

"So she is an actual spirit? So there are undead Pokémon you are capable of raising too?" Lissa asked.

"Yes, ghosts do exist in my world. After all, you seen Sarisa and saw how she battled last night. Though I'm sure Yukionna here evolved from a Snorunt by finding a Dawn Stone. Just listen to what I mean."

* * *

 _ **#478**_

 _ **Froslass**_

 _ **The Snow Land Pokémon**_

 _ **Ht.: 4'03"/1.3m**_

 _ **Wt.: 58.6lbs/26.6kg**_

 _ **Type: Ice/Ghost**_

 _ **Description: It freezes foes with an icy breath nearly -60 degrees Fahrenheit (-50 degrees Celsius). What seems to be its body is actually hollow. Legends in snowy regions say that a woman who was lost on an icy mountain was reborn as Froslass.**_

 _ **The Pokémon is native to the region of Sinnoh.**_

* * *

"Woah...your Pokémon have odd and rather creepy backgrounds..." Lissa stated.

"I know they are weird, but they are interesting myths to think about. But yes, I like to believe that Froslass came to be when a woman was lost in a mountain, as morbid as it is. But Yukionna told me, she evolved from a Snorunt. Right?" Logan looked to the Ice type, who just nods.

"Well she is elegant and beautiful. Just as Lerita is!" Sumia exclaimed with a smile. The former two just giggled and blushed lightly for the compliment.

"And lastly, is this one." He points to the fairy creature.

"This is Celei, and she is known as a Celebi. She is known as a Mythical Pokémon, which are rare Pokémon recorded in myth, alongside Legendary Pokémon. She is a Grass/Psychic type."

Celei then floated up to them, _"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintances, young ones."_ She giggled, seeing their reactions.

"Woah! How did she speak without moving her mouth?! And she is a powerful Pokémon?" Leria asked in shock.

"Telepathy. Every Psychic type and even non-Psychic types like most Legendary and Mythical Pokémon can use telepathy to communicate to humans."

"I of course, have psychic powers so I can actually understand my Pokémon, while others would hear their cries, which is called Pokéspeak."

"Anyway her entry."

* * *

 _ **#251**_

 _ **Celebi**_

 _ **The Time Travel Pokémon**_

 _ **Ht.: 2'00"/0.6m**_

 _ **Wt.: 11.0lbs/5.0kg**_

 _ **Type: Grass/Psychic**_

 _ **Description: This Pokémon came from the future by crossing over time. It is thought that so long as Celebi appears, a bright and shining future awaits us. Grass and trees flourish in forests in which it has appear, which is why it is often known as the "Guardian of the Forest."**_

 _ **This Pokémon is a native to the region of Johto.**_

* * *

"A Pokémon...capable of traveling through time? Amazing." Leria was in awe.

"I know right. And Celei is special as she is not like regular Celebi. For starters, Celebi are normally green, but Celei is pink. She is known as a Shiny Pokémon. They are rarer variants of Pokémon that have different skin or fur color. She also is also a Time Guardian, which is what the amulet around her neck symbolizes."

"A Guardian of Time? You protect time itself?" Chrom asked.

Celei nodded, _"Correct. Time Guardians have all ceased to exist during Logan's time, as he is also the only living Guardian of Legends in the modern era."_

"You mentioned that you were a guardian of sorts. What exactly is a Guardian of Legends?" Sumia asked.

"Yes, it's a long story, but long story short; Lady Arceus established a sect of humans with special powers to act as protectors of the Legendaries of the old times, as many sought after them for their power. I am known as the Eon Guardian, the protector of the Legendary Eon Duo, Latios and Latias. They are Dragon/Psychic types, and two of which I protect are in hiding back in my hometown in the Dragon's Den, which is where my people train to be Dragon Tamers." Logan explained.

"I am the 12th Guardian, 500 years after the previous Guardian. It's a linage thing. But I go out of my way to help others, be it human or Pokémon."

" _And this is why Lady Arceus chose you, Logan. You are a selfless child who just wants to bring peace and unite everyone everywhere..."_ Celei said, as she landed on his head.

"So you're a hero of legend too? Man, you are a lot of things aren't you Logan? Lissa giggled.

"Yeah... I honestly don't like to brag about it that much though." He rubbed the back of his head, grinning sheepishly.

"So who wants to see them in action?" He asked.

So for the rest of the afternoon, Logan showed off his Pokémon and what they were capable in battle, and were amazed at the powers these creatures had: bringing an artificial ice storm to freeze targets, making the earth erupt in frenzied up vines, using powers of the moon.

After a bit, it was getting late, so Logan helped out in preparing the meal for the Shepherds, with the help of Sumia and Lissa. They were treated to a wondrous feast of roosted beef, soups, and deserts like cakes and pies. They never knew one man has a talent for cooking and were glad to see this otherworldly traveler helping their cause.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was prepared and making their way to Regna Ferox. Everyone was out in a field, waiting for everyone to join and get ready to march to the kingdom to the north. Logan spent the morning mediating, and sharpening his skills by doing an early morning spar session with Leon, while some members watched the two and never expected to see such swift movement and parrying from two individuals: a human and a Pokémon.

Logan, Chrom, Lissa, Leria, and Vaike were waiting around.

"Is everybody ready? We've a long march ahead." Chrom said.

They then heard someone shout, approaching from behind.

"W-wait for me!"

A young man in green armor, much like the armor Sully wore, ran up to the group, as he panted, catching his breath.

"Stahl?" Chrom asked, looking at the out of breath knight.

"Why am I the last to hear about this expedition to Ferox?" Stahl asked.

Lissa blinked.

"Huh? Vaike was supposed to..."

It then dawned on her, and then glanced at Vaike, with a glare.

"...Vaike! Did you forget to tell Stahl about our mission?"

Vaike frowned, getting defensive about the accusation.

"The Vaike never forgets!" His glare softened. "...I just don't always remember, is all..."

Lissa shook her head and sighed deeply.

"Ugh... I swear, you'd forget your own name if you weren't constantly saying it yourself! Speaking of which, are you SURE you remembered your axe this time?

Vaike glared back at her.

"Hey! That was one time! ...Okay, twice, but training sessions doesn't count. Anyway, I got it right here."

He held his axe out.

"Teach is loaded and ready for action! Glad to have you along, Stahl, ol' buddy! He grinned.

The latter frowned though, "That makes one of us. I was in such a hurry, I had to miss breakfast! There were muffins, and cakes, and... Well, I can tell you all about it while we march..." Stahl sighed.

"Don't you you worry Stahl. I had a feeling this would happen, and I came prepared." Logan said as he pulls out a wrapped up...box.

"What's that?" Chrom asked.

"A lunch box. I was able to prepare some sandwiches for while we travel. Can't march all day on an empty stomach now can we?" Logan said proudly.

"Really? You are a blessing from the gods!" Stahl said, hugging him, which surprised Logan, as he chuckles.

"Okay okay, ease up there buddy, you're wearing armor..." He got out of the hug as he placed the box away with the convoy.

Leria then approached Stahl.

"Your name is Stahl, right?

Chrom blinks and forgot to introduce Leria to Stahl.

"Oh, I'm sorry Leria. This is Stahl, one of our finest." He said grinning.

"Hello, Leria. Miriel told me we had a new Shepherd...well I guess two." He said looking at Logan. "Anyway, Miriel's one of our mages... She should catch up soon."

* * *

 _ **Ylisse – The Northroad**_

 _ **Noon**_

* * *

After that, they continued marching onward as they reached the Northroad. When they got there, they were shocked to find the creatures have made it this far.

"Gods, have the Risen spread this far?" Chrom asked, not liking the scene one bit.

"'Risen'?" Leria asked.

Frederick stepped in, as he got his Silver Lance ready.

"We needed a name for this new threat, so the council gave them one."

Chrom looks to everyone, with a serious demeanor.

"Everyone, remember what we're up against!"

Vaike then smirked, as he laughed. "Mya ha! They'll remember ME once I drive my axe into their... Wait... My axe."

He then began to freak out, "Where's my axe?! I had it a second ago!"

Chrom frowned deeply, "Vaike... this is no time for jokes..."

Vaike looks at Chrom, worry in his eyes. "I'm serious! It's gone, but I JUST had it! It's got to be around here somewhere..." He muttered as he looked around frantically. Chrom sighed.

"Keep to the rear, then! The battle is night!"

And soon the battle began, as the Risen spotted the Shepherds, as Leria directed where they should go, with Vaike hanging back as he had no weapon on hand. Logan pretty much went to do his thing, Guardian's Bond in hand by being stationed in one of the forts.

Chrom took the other fort, as the others took to the forests. The Risen just sprang at them and attack. Logan was busy dealing with two Risen using an axe, and one Pegasus Knight.

"So sorry guys, but this fort is closed." He said as he dashed at them and spun in the air and slammed his blade down at the Pegasus Knight, knocking the rider off and seeing him disappear in mist, as the axe Risen attacked and Logan parried.

Leria was busy keep some Risen at bay with Thunder and Fire spells, while keeping Lissa safe.

Vaike was still trying to find his axe, "Aw man where is it?!"

It was then he heard footsteps and saw a familiar face. A young woman garbed in a robe and wearing a pointed hat, with red hair and glasses. She scoffed.

"Splendid! It seems I've caught up. Now to extirpate these brutes..." She then looks to her right.

"...Hmm? Is that an axe? Why yes it is... Perhaps someone mislaid it? I'd not thought such dereliction permissible among the Shepherds. Still, I'd be remiss to not return this implement to its owner. Perhaps along with a stern word or two of disapprobation!"

She then rushed to see Vaike looking around, and then put two and two together. She approaches him, holding the weapon out.

"Whoa! My axe!" Vaike said, relieved.

Miriel sighed, "I wondered what manner of ignoramus would mislay their weapon. Now I know..."

Vaike just rubbed his head, taking the weapon. "Thanks, Miriel! ...Er, for the axe anyway!"

She just looks at him, dead in the eyes. "Perhaps next time I'll use a spell to fasten it to your hands... permanently."

Vaike just gulped. He knew Miriel could be scary at times. Regardless, he got his axe back, so he jumped into the fray screaming as he caught a Risen off guard.

Miriel then smirked, as a couple approached her, to which she took out her Fire Tome and shot fire at them.

The eventually pushed the Risen back across the river and soon saw the Risen Chief.

Chrom and Leria approached him, as it swung its weapon around. "Gwaaaaaar!"

They both smirked, "Shall we?"

Leria nodded, "We shall."

They leaped at the Chief as Chrom parried its blows with his Falchion, and Leria casting a Thunder spell at it, as Chrom leapt out of the way. It was beginning to get weaken, as Chrom and Leria jumped back.

"On my mark!" Chrom shouted as he dashed at the Risen, stabbing the blade into the Chief, and Leria launched a Fire spell at it as it flew back.

"Unnngh..." Was all it said as it dies and disappears?

They then heard a struggle as one other Risen appeared behind Logan, and was surprised as he got knocked back.

"Gah!" He screamed

"Logan!" Chrom shouted as they rush to him.

Logan just got up and shakes his head, "Okay, ow! How I did not see that coming, is beyond me."

He held his hand out, as a green aura appear around Logan, pulsating out and then launched what looked like an Elfire spell.

"Burn!" He shouted as a large, stream of fire erupted where the Risen was at, and exploded out in flame, and caused the Risen to scream in horror as it was burned alive, and soon, it was gone as the flame pillar died out. He had just cast Firaga.

Logan got back up, shaking his head, and dusting himself off. He looks to the group who just stared at him.

"...What?" He asked.

"You used...magic without a tome!" Leria shouted.

"Yeah, I told you I can do that." Logan explained, crossing his arms.

"It is rather hard to pull off child. Amount of time and skill required to even pull off what you did would take even the gifted mage to accomplished, not to mention drain yourself." Miriel explained.

"Huh, well yeah I said I augmented my magic into my psychic attacks. So I don't really need tomes to do them." Logan replied.

After all that they all rested, as the battle was over.

"Finally, and good riddance! But if they're appearing this far up the Northroad..." Chrom paled.

Frederick then replied, "Then no path is safe. We'll need to stay wary."

He nods, and after a brief time for a break, as well as a quick lunch that Logan prepared, which was to everyone's delight, namely Stahl, the Shepherds continued walking north, toward Regna Ferox. He heard it was going be cold there, as it snows constantly, but Logan didn't mind the cold. Training in Sinnoh, and exploring Mt. Silver can do that to people.

Plus, he felt though getting into Ferox wasn't gonna be easy...

He thought to himself, _"I think Yukionna is gonna want to come out and play then..."_

He chuckled silently as they marched onward.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 2**_

 _ **Next Chapter:**_

 _ **Chapter 3 – Warrior Realm**_


	4. Chapter 3 - Warrior Realm

**A/N: Blah blah blah, placeholder text blah blah blah.**

 _ **Chapter 3:**_

 _ **Warrior Realms**_

 _ **Ylisse – Outside Northroad**_

 _ **Late Afternoon**_

After dealing with Risen at the Northroad, and having lunch along the way after the battle, the Shepherds continued on their way to Regna Ferox, which was still at least an hour away. They could see the border that led to the nexus between Ylisse and Plegia, as well as the clouds casting over the mountains, and the snow in the distance.

They all knew that they had to prepare for when they entered Ferox as the cold climate would hit them the moment they reach the base of the mountains. Logan and Leria really didn't have a problem with the cold seeing as they both wore long sleeved attire, but the rest of the group would have to brave the cold when the time comes.

As they walked, the group stopped as they were greeted by an unexpected sight. Leria was the first to point it out.

"Well, what do we have here?

They see a lone pegasus just standing there, looking at the group.

"Is that what I think it is?" Lissa asked, her eyes blinking.

"It's a pegasus all right." Chrom said, stating the obvious there and noticed the injury. "It looks hurt. Let's take a look here..."

He approached the calm equine before it backed up and whinnied at him, causing them to jump back in surprise, Chrom stepping back fast from it, not wanting to be slammed by its hooves.

"WOAH! Down, girl! Easy there!" He had his hands up trying to get it to calm down, but not working out.

It was then Sumia approached them, "Captain! One moment!"

She then trips and falls on her face...again. Chrom knelt down to her.

"Sumia! Are you all right? ...Was it your boots again?" He asked, assuming that was the case.

Sumia got up and dusted herself off, before stammering again like back at the barracks.

"No! I mean, yes! I mean..." She sighed deeply.

"Well, come no closer. That beast is crazed!" He shouted, glancing back at the pegasus.

It was then Sumia looked at the creature, with a calm and serene look, as she approached it.

"It's okay Captain. I can handle this..."

She stepped up to it, before gently placing her hand on its crest, and stroked it. It suddenly calmed down, leaning in to the stroke. "Shh... Easy now, girl. I won't hurt you."

The groups were amazed, by this side of Sumia. They never thought she was capable of quelling a crazed pegasus.

Logan though, just smiled softly, before thinking to himself.

" _Oh yeah, just like her… Hmm?"_

While the group watches Sumia, Logan looked at the corner of his eye and noticed something. He walked over to see what it was. What he saw, he frowned.

" _Is that…?"_ He thought.

"Shh..." Sumia whispered, as she rubbed the creature's head, and it in turn, nuzzled her back.

"How did she calm it so quickly?" Leria asked, stunned.

"That's incredible Sumia!" Lissa yelled out, excitedly.

Chrom just smiled softly, "I've never seen anything like it."

Sumia just giggled, as she looked to the three, "Oh, it's... it's nothing. Really. I just have a way with animals, I guess."

Chrom chuckled, "I should say so!"

It was a few moments when something crossed their mind.

"Hey, if this pegasus was already in armor, where did its rider go?" Lissa asked.

The group then also had the same question: Where _is_ this pegasus's rider?

"...Guys." Logan spoke out, as he stood a bit away from them.

They look to him, seeing him frowning.

"I found the rider..."

They all saw him point toward, behind a large bush, a woman in armor, laying there lifeless. She had injuries that would have been expected for pegasus riders: an arrow in the chest, as well as gashes from bladed weapons. It's hard to believe the creature that was owned by this woman managed to live with minor injuries.

"I checked her. She's likely been dead for a couple hours. Whatever got her; she tried to get back to the nearest town and succumbed to her injuries..." Logan explained.

They all bowed their head down.

"Likely the Risen got to her, and she tried to escape, but didn't make it all the way..." Chrom said, frowning.

"What with what happened earlier, I guess that's to be expected...poor woman." Leria held her hand up to her chest and nodded her head down in mourning.

"We should give her a proper burial, and have Sumia take care of the pegasus. Surely it will let you ride her." Logan said as he looks to Sumia.

With that said, the group took the time to mourn the unknown pegasus rider, as she was buried. Logan simply placed a makeshift cross over the mound, as it was surrounded by small rocks.

"May the divines guide this poor woman to a peaceful afterlife. Naga guide you." Chrom said, as the rest followed.

"Lady Arceus...while you may not reach my pray, but allow your heavenly light guide this woman a safe journey to the heavens..." Logan said his own pray, while the others just looked at him, and followed along. It was the thought that counts.

After that, they decided to get back on the road, as they wanted to reach Regna Ferox before nightfall. It was then Sumia spoke up as the group began to depart.

"You all go on ahead. I'll dress her wounds and catch up as soon as we can." She said as she continued to stroke the winged horse's neck.

Chrom looked at her. He understood that she would be able to catch up to her, but didn't want to leave her behind, "We can make time for you."

Sumia just shook her head, "Thank you, Captain. But I can manage. Every moment is precious when all of Ylisse is in danger."

Chrom took a second, and realized she had a point. They had to make contact with Ferox if they wish to secure Ylisse from the impending threat of the Risen and Plegia.

He nodded, "Right, then. Be safe, Sumia."

She nodded, "As you command, sir."

As the group began to go on, Logan spoke up too.

"Chrom, I'll hang back here with Sumia. Just in case if more Risen show up, if that's alright with you." He said as he looked to Sumia.

"Are you sure Logan?" Sumia asked, tilting her head.

"Don't worry I don't mind. You're my friend now, and I gotta watch my friends back. Should any Risen or some run of the mill thugs appear, then we can take care of it. " Logan grinned, as he bumped his chest with his fist.

Sumia just smiled softly, and nodded, "Alright then. It would be nice to have company until I address her wound."

Chrom chuckles, "Alright you two. Stay safe."

They both nodded and with that, the rest of the group continued on to Regna Ferox, leaving the Guardian and young pegasus knight alone.

" _Besides...I need to prepare for what is going to come up."_ Logan thought as he frowned.

 _ **Ylisse/Ferox Border – The Longfort**_

 _ **Dusk**_

By the time the Shepherds arrived at the Longfort, it was already dark. It was snowing down on the group. Lissa was shivering, as she held her arms together trying to keep warm. She looked to Frederick, her teeth clattering.

"Brr... F-F-Frebberick! I'm f-f-frebbing!"

Despite wearing full armor, Frederick didn't appear phased by the cold. The great knight simply chuckled.

"Stand beside my horse, milady. She'll shelter you from the cold."

Without warning, Lissa rushed beside the armored horse to be covered by the blowing wind. It helped...slightly.

Leria just looked up toward the fort, in awe.

"So this is the fortress?"

Chrom nodded, "Yes, the Longfort. It stretches along the border of Ylisse and Regna Ferox."

Frederick looked around at the structure, "The khans that rule Ferox have grown quite wary of foreigners. Still, don't mistake a lack of hospitality for open hostility. This simply calls for a bit of diplomacy."

Chrom sighed, "Negotiation's not my strong suit, but I'll do my best. Remember, everyone: your actions here reflect back upon Ylisse."

After take a several minutes to prepare to enter the fort, Frederick calls Chrom to his side.

"Trouble in the wind, milord: the Feroxi Guard are beginning to mobilize."

Chrom just looked at him in disbelief, "What?! Why?"

Frederick just gave a neutral expression as he closed his eyes, "Who can say? But they look ready to let fly at a moment's notice. We'd best prepare for combat, just to be safe. Perhaps we ought pool our supplies and select which Shepherds to deploy? Loath as I am to trust her, Leria might offer some valuable insight in this..." He said as he looks toward the tactician.

Chrom nodded, closing his eyes, "Indeed, she IS our tactician, after all. So, Leria. What do you suggest?"

Eyes lay on the girl as she heard the two, and began to thinking up a plan.

After taking fifteen minutes to discuss a plan on approaching the situation, they approach the front of the fortress, where several Feroxi soldiers at the top of the fort have their spears aimed at them. A woman in green heavy armor approached the soldiers and looked down at the group, glaring at them.

"Halt! Who goes there?!" She shouted.

Chrom stepped up, looking up at the woman.

"In the name of House Ylisse, I seek an audience with the khans!"

The lancers readied their lances at Chrom, as the woman, later revealed to be Raimi, did the same.

"Not another step, my bold lad! I've lancers at the ready!"

Frederick growled as he glared up at the knight. "Hold, milady! We are not your enemy! Exalt Emmeryn herself has sent us to discuss matters of mutual interest."

Raimi just scoffed. "My own interest is keeping you out of Regna Ferox, brigand!"

Frederick clutched his fists, now losing his patience, and getting irritated at how stubborn this woman was being. "B-brigand? Now see here-"

Raimi cuts him off mid-sentence.

"You think you are the first 'Ylisseans' to try and cross our border? I have the authority to fell such imposters where they stand."

"How dare you!" Frederick was no enraged, for being called imposters. They knew the Feroxi were stubborn, but not THIS stubborn...

"You are in the presence of Prince Chrom, the exhalt's own blood!"

She still didn't listen to them, as she just laughed, "Ha! Yes indeed-and I'm the queen of Valm! You do realize impersonating royalty is a capital offense, yes?"

She then thinks, "Mmm... Then perhaps we should settle this the Feroxi way. You claim to be the prince of Ylisse?" She then points her Javelin at Chrom, glaring intensely. "Then prove it on the battlefield!"

Chrom grunted, being backed into a corner like this. He really didn't want to do this. "Rgh... Emmeryn won't like this at all... Please, good lady! If you would just listen-"

She growled, "I've heard enough quite you! Attack!"

With that, the lancers all threw their spears at Chrom. He had no way of getting out of the way in time, but when he thought he was a goner, he was then swooped off the ground by a white blur, and opens his eyes as he is greeted by a familiar face.

"Sumia...?" He asked, awestruck as he was riding with her.

Sumia looks back at him, and showed a look of confidence, which in turn surprised the prince. "Better hold on tight, Captain. This could be bumpy." She then looks forward as she directs the pegasus to fly high around the fort. Chrom was just looking with a mouth agape, before he snapped back to reality.

"Uh...right."

She giggled, "You'll be fine."

He then looks down toward the archers who were aiming at them, "Sumia!"

She nods, "Right!"

She then flew down back toward the group.

Chrom gets off the steed as Lissa, Leria, and Frederick approached him, relieved to see that he was alright, as well as glad Sumia made it on time.

"Oh Captain, I'm so relieved I made it on time." Sumia said, sighing in relief.

Chrom was just as relieved, "That goes double for me, Sumia! And this—is this the same ornery pegasus that we met on the road?!"

Sumia giggled as she stroked the pegasus' mane, "Oh, she's a sweetheart, isn't she? ...Once you get to know her..."

Chrom smiled softly, "Well, many thanks to you both."

Lissia giggled, "I think the pegasus is blushing!"

Frederick cleared his throat, "And I think we had best focus on the situation at hand!"

Leria looks toward the fort, noticing the soliders, "Chrom, they're coming!"

"All right. The Feroxi way then!" Chrom ordered.

"Wait! Where is Logan? Wasn't he with you Sumia?" Lissia asked as she looked around not seeing the Guardian.

"Oh don't worry, he will be here shortly. He said he had something planned, though didn't specify what, and told me to go on ahead." Sumia explained.

Chrom nodded, "Right, for now... Shepherds! To battle!"

The Shepherds got into position, as Leria scanned around and noticed several archers one each side of the fortress. It could be bad news for Sumia should she get hit by them while riding, so Leria devised that they should be taken out first, and there is the matter of getting up to the top of the fortress and take on Raimi herself. Should she be taken out, or rather beaten into surrender, then she would have to call off any remaining forces. After all they didn't want to kill the Feroxi, but show that they are House Ylisse and that Chrom is who he is.

She also suggested after seeing Chrom and Sumia together, that they pair up with the other units, to as they could provide offense and defense for their partner, as well as help slow moving units move further with units that can travel further.

Soon the place was an all out fray, as the Shepherds were taking on each Feroxian they seen. Chrom had to stop when he noticed Kellam standing there the whole time and nobody, not even the enemy noticed him, even though he was waving his arms around the whole time to get attention. He proved to be helpful given his class as a Knight and help those with weak defense get closer as he took the abuse, and had to worry about spell casters and enemies with hammers.

While the battle was going on, some of the forces that looked out toward the east side noticed something coming.

"Ma'am! Something approaches from the east of the fortress! It...looks like a spirit of some kind." A soldier said.

"What are you blabbering about, soldier? What makes you think you see a spirit? There is already a battle going on, stay focused!" Raimi exclaimed.

"B-but ma'am! We are certain it was-" The soldier was then cut off as a strong gust of wind and snow blew at them.

"W-what is this?! Why is there a sudden blizzard?" Raimi shouted as the wind picked up. The soldiers that were there didn't answers, as what she saw shocked her, and the soldiers that didn't get hit: they were frozen solid in a block of ice.

"They've been frozen solid! How can that snowstorm do something like that within seconds?!"

Raimi wanted to know, but then heard a giggle echoed out.

"W-what was that?" One of the lancers asked as they heard it too. "I heard a giggle...was it that spirit...?"

"I don't care if it was a spirit or a mage skilled in ice magic! Show yourself!" Raimi exclaimed.

It was then they got what they wanted: an odd white creature with blue eyes surrounded by yellow with a red ribbon on its back appeared, and hovered.

"Ahhhh! It's that spirit!" One of the lancers screamed.

"Stop your whining solider! Kill it!" Raimi ordered.

The lancers gathered their muster and started charging at the spirit, but it was in vain as they _phased_ through it!

"I-it can't be touched by physical means!"

"Grr, get the spellcasters here! If it is made of ice, surely fire will be rid of it!" Raimi ordered her spellcasters to come, but were surprised when they saw another figure that wasn't there before. A man, in gray, wielding a simple longsword with a ruby and sapphire in the center of the crossguard, walks beside the ice spirit.

"How did he get there?! Is he with this spirit?" Raimi asked.

"...This is just a misunderstanding, but seeing as you guys only use fighting for politics..." The man said, as he charged at Raimi, and slashed the soldiers that tried to get in his way, out of the way and slashed upward at the knight who wasn't expecting this man to move at high speeds. The blade was capable of gashing her armor, and enough to knock her on her back with a heavy thud.

"Gah!" She winced.

The man walked over to her and stared at her. "...I'm with the group that is fighting you guys. Popping in unexpected is sort of a specialty of mine." He then points the blade to her neck.

"I do believe...you trust that we are who we claim to be?"

Raimi was in shock: First this ice spirit froze half of her soldiers that were with her, and then this man appeared and took her and the other half of her soldiers down without even being scathed. At this point, she knew she lost.

"Then your claims were... true..." She said in defeat.

He then made the blade vanish, as he goes and pulls her up, much to her surprise.

"Now, could you be so kind as to call off your attack on the Shepherds, we really need to see your leaders." He said in a calm voice.

Soon the battle was over, as the rest of the Shepherds got up to the fort, and were surprised to see Logan there already.

"Logan! You're alright!" Leria said, relieved.

"Heh, sorry I took so long, but I had to surprise these guys." He smirked, as he nodded toward Yukionna, who just giggled silently.

"So that sudden blizzard that struck the top of the fort was you?" Frederick asked.

"Yep, after Sumia rushed off here to catch up with you guys, I figured I use the element of surprise, by scaring half the soldiers and freeze them. Don't worry they will live, though they likely are going to be sick for a bit being a human ice cube. I had Yukionna use a weak Blizzard attack. Plus, she just enjoys being in the snow. Snow Veil does have its use, considering their weapons didn't even hit her and just go through her." He explained.

Raimi was still surprised having been beaten by this man, and this...spirit, and her demeanor changed after she saw the way he, and how her soldiers fell to the Shepherds. She then approached them, as other soldiers worked to get treated for wounds, and to help the ones frozen solid.

"A thousand apologies, Prince Chrom. I truly took you for brigands. But no fraud could ever wage a battle like you just have! I will send word of your arrival and will escort you there personally." She said, bow her head down.

Chrom just nodded and smiled, "That would be much appreciated, thank you."

With that, she leaves the group as she goes to her messengers to send word to Regna Ferox about the Shepherd's arrival and wanting an audience with the khans.

Leria sighed; she was glad the battle was over with minimal causalities.

"Amazing. Her whole demeanor changed."

"Well, after what I just did, you can be certain that she knows Ylisse means business." Logan explained as he crossed his arms, after returning Yukionna to her Poké Ball.

"In Ferox, strength speaks louder than words. I should have known better than to overestimate the value of diplomacy here..." Frederick sighed as he held his head down in shame.

"Well, what's done is done. We are going to get new potential allies with this kingdom, so all is good right?" Logan asked.

Lissia looks up to Chrom, still shivering from the cold.

"So can we go now, Chrom?"

Chrom nodded. "Yes, it's not getting warmer."

With that, the Shepherd's head inside the fort, where, shortly after, follow Raimi straight to Regna Ferox. It has been quite the day for them all.

 _ **End of Chapter 3**_

 _ **Next Chapter:**_

 _ **Chapter 4 – Two Falchions**_


	5. Chapter 4 - Two Falchions

**A/N: How is the story so far? Does it seem to make a bit more sense with the changes? Let me know!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4:**_

 _ **Two Falchions**_

* * *

 _ **Regna Ferox – Throne Room**_

 _ **Night**_

* * *

The group finally arrived in Ferox, after the misunderstanding at the Longfort and proof that Chrom claimed who he was. Everyone stood at in the center of the large throne room of the Khan, looking around seeing that nobody else was there.

It was then Raimi turned to the group, and looking at Chrom.

"Prince Chrom, please wait here while I summon the khan."

Chrom simply nods, "Of course."

Raimi turns around and walks away to find the khan, leaving the group alone. Leria looks to Chrom before asking, "The khan is away?"

Chrom simply shrugs, "Out training, I'd wager. The khans of Ferox prefer battle over politics."

"Or rather, battle IS their politics..." Chrom finished.

Leria then snapped him out of his thought, "A warrior ruler, eh?"

She smirked at the thought, "I can picture him now... A giant of a man of unparalleled thew, his broad chest covered in hair, hehehe..."

She giggled to herself; Logan simply just rolled his eyes. "Oh Arceus, you are such a girl Leria…"

It was then an unfamiliar female voice rang out, as if answering Leria's statement, "Am I now?"

The woman smirked, "...Please do go on!"

Leria blinks, Logan bursts out laughing, as well as a few others, making Leria blush in embarrassment.

"Huh?" Was all she said as they see the woman enter.

She was a fairly built woman with blond hair with a large ponytail that waved out, long bangs, light brown skin, blue eyes, and wore red and white armor, a large bracer shoulder shield, and the emblem of the Ferox on her breastplate. She also seemed to wield a silver sword with a red handle.

Chrom was just as surprised, as he sweatdropped, not expecting the khan to be a woman.

"You're the—?!"

He then recomposes himself, "Er that is to say... The khan, I presume?"

She smiled softly and nods to the prince, "One of them, yes—the East-Khan. My name is Flava. I apologize for the troubles at the border, Prince Chrom. You are welcome in Regna Ferox." She then bowed down in respect to Chrom.

Chrom lightened up a bit, smiling softly, before returning the bow, "Thank you, but I am certain we can put this misunderstanding behind us."

He then lowered his smile as he got serious a bit, "Is it true bandits posing as Ylisseans have been ransacking your border villages?"

Flava nods, frowning deeply, "Yes. Those Plegian dogs!"

She slammed the tip of her sword into the ground, making the group jump slightly. This woman was head strong and not afraid to show it. She then regained her calm and coolness, before looking back at Chrom and the group.

"We found documents proving as much on the corpse of one of their captains. Plegia must see some benefit in raising tension between your kingdom and ours." Flavia added.

Chrom furrowed his eyes, "Damn them!"

He then immediately regained his composure, seeing he spoke out of line. "...Forgive me, Your Grace. That was... indelicately put."

Flavia just laughed then, "Ha! Damn them and damn delicacy! Here in Ferox, we appreciate plain speech."

The group just looked stunned, never seeing how down to earth the Feroxi were. This was no surprise to Logan though, as he is used to this.

Chrom just smirked softly, chuckling. "In that case, you should have a word with your damn border guards..."

Flavia then bursts out in laughter, really admiring how the fair Prince of Ylisse is when it comes to Feroxi's way of 'diplomacy'.

"..Ha ha! Now that's Feroxi diplomacy! Yes, I like you already." Flavia grinned.

Her mood soften as she knew that they were there for business.

"Anyway, I know why you have come, Prince." Her tone turned to regret.

"But regrettably, I cannot provide any Feroxi troops to Ylisse."

The group just stared in shock, Lissa then questioned out in anger. "What?! Why not?!"

Flavia, calm, just simply said, "I lack authority..."

Chrom just gave a confused look, "Forgive me, but I don't understand. Aren't you the khan?"

Flavia nodded, "As I said, I am ONE of the khans. In Ferox, the khans of east and west hold a tournament every few years."

"The victor acquires total sovereignty over both kingdoms. And that means they have the final say when it comes to forging alliances. The West-Khan won the last tournament, and so you see..." Flavia finished as she pointed out the 'why'.

"You got whooped hard, didn't you?" Logan said, to which Flavia nods.

Chrom frowned, feeling this was a waste now. "So we are to not receive aid after all?"

Flavia just chuckles, smirking, "Not if you always give up so easily! The next tournament is nigh, you see, and I am in need of champions."

They all give her a questioned look.

"What does that have to do with us?" Chrom asked.

"The captain of my border guard claims that you Shepherds are quite capable. Perhaps you would consider representing the East in the upcoming tournament? If you win and I becoming the ruling khan, I will grant your alliance." Flavia explained, smirking.

This made Chrom more confused, "I would have assumed Ylisseans had no place in Feroxi traditions."

Flavia raised her index finger up as if saying 'true', before suddenly chuckling.

"Ha! On the contrary. The khans themselves do not fight—they choose champions to represent them. Otherwise our land would be rife with blood feuds and dead khans! We don't involve comrades or kin for the same reason. Over time, it was decided the tournament should be fought by outsiders. Although the outsiders have never included foreign royalty. ...That I know of! Ha! Regardless, it is your choice to make.

They took that in and thought it over. What other choice did they have? Chrom nodded after thinking it through.

"There is no choice, East-Khan. My people are desperate. We faced not only Plegia's constant attacks, but now the threat of the Risen. If fighting for you is the quickest way to an alliance, then we will take up our steel." Chrom smiled then.

Flavia smile and laughed, as if she was expecting their answer. "Ha ha! Oh, I like you Prince Chrom. I do hope you survive the tournament! Come, I'll show you the arena where the tournament is held. But be wary! I hear an equally able swordsmen champions for the West-Khan."

An able swordsman of equal strength? Only one person comes to Logan's mind that could fit that description.

Chrom gave a determined look, "He shall be defeated by Ylisse's necessity.

Flavia chuckles, "Well spoken again—I look forward to seeing if you're equally skilled with a blade!"

The group then followed Flavia out of the throne room, taking them to the place where the tournament is said to take place: Arena Ferox.

* * *

 _ **Arena Ferox**_

 _ **Night**_

* * *

Crowds and crowds of Feroxi spectators watched and cheered for the upcoming battle to see which side of Ferox would rule. The group, which consisted of Chrom, Lissia, Frederick, Leria, and Logan, stood to the south side of the arena, while the selected warriors of the west side stood at the north end.

One of these warriors seemed to stand out the most in the center: a familiar face.

"Chrom! Look!" Lissia cried out as she pointed toward the swordsmen in blue with a mask over their face: Marth.

"I see him..." Chrom gave a soft glare at the young swordsmen at the other side.

Marth simply stood their unfazed and silent.

"Marth! One question, before we begin?" Chrom asked, but of course, Marth didn't reply.

"...Fine, then. Our swords can speak for us!"

The two walked forward, as Chrom takes out the Falchion and holds out in front of him with both hands. Marth did the same, but what shocked Chrom was the blade he was using: it was the Falchion as well. _His_ Falchion…

"What... Where did you get that?" Chrom asked, but Marth again never spoke.

"There's no way..." He said before he dashed forward and leaped up, doing a somersault while holding the blade up, as if he was a spinning ball of death and Marth blocked his attack and the two began parrying each other.

"Tell me—" Chrom asked as he was slashing at Marth who was blocking with his Falchion. "Who taught you to fight like that?"

He then leaps back as Marth screamed out, trying to hit back, before replying, "My father!"

The two clashed blades and leaped back panting.

The group just watched as Chrom came back over, impressed by both him and Marth, noting how they fought so identically.

Logan though, stared at Marth, when he mentioned his father was the inspiration of his fighting style.

"...Hmm..."

"Logan! Focus!" Leria snapped him out of his thought.

"Oh right." Logan looked to her and nodded. "What's the plan Leria?"

Leria took note of who they were against, aside from Marth who is the champion for the West-Khan. The others were lowly soldiers.

"Way I see it, our main goal is Marth. We take him out; we win this fight. But seeing how skilled he is from watching Chrom, we should keep our distance. Logan, I suggest you and Chrom pair up and try to take Marth on as you two would have equal footing, plus it might make it harder for him to take you both on at the same time. Seeing these other foes, they shouldn't be too much trouble so we shall fight our way toward Marth, taking out his backup, leaving him alone. For now Chrom and Frederick will take the west side, you and me take the east side, Lissa will stay back and heal when needed, but she would have to stay close to one side. When we get to Marth, you and Chrom pair up and take him on head-on." Leria explained.

"Got it. Let's do what we can." Logan said, Chrom nodding in agreement.

They battle went rather smoothly. Most of the troops that were for the west side were coming down with full defeat, as the Shepherds plowed through, being lead by mostly Logan and Chrom on both sides. Marth, who waited, saw his side coming down by these two alone. He had to steel himself for a big fight.

Soon enough, Chrom and Logan paired up, and slowly approached Marth, who had the Falchion over his shoulder, pointing the blade at the two.

Logan just stared at Marth, which seemed to unnerve himself slightly. Why was he staring at him like that? He shook his head, glaring under the mask.

"Let us fight with honor! May the best solider win!" Marth declared.

Chrom then spoke before they fought, "Wait, before we start I want to know. Who is your father?"

Marth flinched, "I've said enough for one day, sir."

Chrom raised a brow, "Hmph. Is that how it is? Lissa owes you her life, and for that you have my gratitude. But within these walls, I represent the East-Khan and the interests of Ylisse. I can't promise to stay my blade, but I vow not to shame you."

Marth just gave what sounded like a sarcastic laugh, "Heh, never expected such youthful arrogance... We shall see who shames who!"

With that, the two charge at Marth, Logan going in first, as he crossed the Guardian's Bond and Falchion hard, before being stuck back for Chrom to come in and try to capitalize but Marth swiftly parries their blows. The spectators just watch in awe and cheered loudly, wanting to see their sides win. Logan caught Marth off guard when he witnessed the former's blade flashed in a light before becoming another weapon entirely: a lance. Regardless, the three combatants were going at it, blocking each other's blows and dodging. Logan leaped back, his lance becoming its main form again. He needed to think of some way to get past Marth's defense. He then got an idea.

"Chrom, get ready." He yelled out, as the Guardian's Bond began to glow in a purple aura. He then moves the blade toward the ground, and slices upward, causing a blue crescent beam to shoot across the ground toward Marth.

Upon seeing this, Marth tries to block it, only for the projectile attack to explode on impact, and stunning him from the recoil.

"What?! How did he—" Was all Marth said as Chrom came and performed an Aether.

"Gah!" He cried out in pain, as he flew back and hitting the ground, the Falchion falling beside him. He tried to get up, but it was useless. He was defeated.

"Impressive... if not surprising..." Was all Marth said before falling into a daze.

The crowd cheered loudly as the battle ended with the champions of the East-Khan won the tournament. Logan twirled his blade around and rests it over his shoulder as Chrom spun the Falchion and struck the ground with it.

"Nice job Chrom." Logan smirked.

"Same to you, Logan. Interesting attack you pulled off. It is what we needed to win." Chrom replied back.

"Training with Leon day by day, I adapt to new skills. Psycho Cut is a pretty good attack. Marth didn't even know what hit him." Logan explained.

The group came over, congratulating Chrom and Logan. Flavia then walked over laughing in joy and amusement.

"So it was true what Raimi said about you, kid. How you actually took out half the border guards with an ice spirit and taking no quarter to stop Raimi herself with no scratch on you. You have impressive fighting skills." Flavia said, grinning brightly.

Logan simply nodded and smiled, "Thanks Flavia."

"Either way, you all fought well! You have my respect. And, perhaps more to the point, you have your alliance. I will provide Ylisse with the soldiers she needs." She added.

Chrom smiled and bowed, very thankful. "Truly? Thank you, East-Khan."

Flavia shook her head, "I should thank you! It feels like ages since I've held full power. Come, my new friends! Tonight, we celebrate!" She laughed as she began walking off, likely to prepare for the celebration of being brought back into power.

It was then someone else came to the group. A large bald man, strong looking, dark skinned, with an eye patch over his left eye, gold armor around his neck with fur coming out, and wearing gauntlets, a gold belt, and plates around his legs and boots.

He looked at the group, with a somewhat upset look.

"Bah! Any excuse for a party and Flavia jumps on it..." The man said.

Chrom just looks at him questioningly, "I'm sorry, have we met?"

He looks at Chrom, frowning, "I'm the West-Khan you so rudely removed from power!" His gaze then softens up, as he gave a light smirk. "You're handy with a sword, boy. I thought for sure I'd picked the stronger man. And that kid there..." He pointed to Logan, "...I heard rumors of a kid with spiky hair controlling monsters that had power of the elements, but I'd never thought he was on Flavia's side..."

Logan just gave a sheepish smile, as he rubbed the back of his head, not sure how to take that.

The mention of the stronger man caught Chrom's interest though, "The champion you had picked. What do you know about him?"

Basilio just scoffs, "You mean that 'Marth'? Bah! He's just a sellsword with delusions of grandeur. All I know is he showed up one eve and knocked my old champion flat. It was love at first sight." He chuckled, "And I'm generally too old for such things! Baha! Anyway, he is gone now. Up and fled the moment the tournament ended." He explained.

Marth left? Huh, and he didn't seem to notice him gone. Wonder where he up and left too.

Lissa then just looked captivated, "He's so dark and mysterious..." And then sighed deeply, as if she was attracted or something.

Leria just chuckles, "Sounds like Marth got at least one fan..."

Lissa just stammered and blushed softly, "Well, I mean c'mon... He IS sort of dreamy, isn't he?"

Chrom just rolled his eyes and, as the ever loving big brother can get, by flicking her head, "And YOU'RE sort of dreaming!"

Lissa then gave a pout at Chrom, "Yowch! Lighten up, Big Brother. I was just kidding."

Leria and Logan simply laughed to themselves at the siblings.

Frederick then cleared his throat, as if to get the two to stop acting like children, "Milord? Milady? If this fascinating discussion is over, we'd best return home. The exalt will want this news of our new alliance immediately."

Chrom just chuckles after calming down, "Right as always, Frederick."

The group were getting ready to leave, when Basilio stopped them.

"Hold, boy. Before you go, I have a little present for you."

It was then a young man with a dark spiked hair, dark colored eyes, fair skinned, wearing a blue tail coat with fluffs on the sleeves, black chestplate, red sash that made Logan think of one on a kimono, black bracer gloves with white fluff, white pants and black boots with fluff on them, and had what looked like a katana sheathed on his side. He had a stoic but serious look on his face as he stared at the group, silent.

"..."

"This is Lon'qu, my former champion. Not much to talking, mind you, but he is peerless with a sword. As good as Marth, in my mind. To be honest, I can't figure out how Marth bested him." Basilio explained.

It was then Lissa was intrigued by the man, "Marth beat him? But he looks so big and strong..." She slowly approached the man, but he suddenly barked out at her, backing away from Lissa.

"Away, woman!"

This made them jump from the silence he was maintaining, surprising Lissa and making her glare at him, "Hey! Wha-what did I say?!"

This made the West-Khan laugh, "Ba ha ha! Let's just say that ladies tend to make Lon'qu on edge."

Logan blinks, and thought to himself, _"He has gynophobia? That's something..."_

"Nonetheless, he is capable. Perhaps he even has the makings of a khan. Consider him West Ferox's contribution to the Ylissean cause!" Basilio finished while chuckling.

"You're certain of this?" Chrom asked in uncertainty, to just be given a man like that.

Basilio nodded, "Yes, yes. He's your man now."

Chrom looks at Lon'qu, "And Lon'qu? You have no objections?"

Lon'qu just scoffs, closing his eyes, "He gives the orders. I stab people. I think our roles are clear."

They all blinked at that simple remark.

"...I like this guy." Logan said, smiling softly as he crossed his arms. "Come on Chrom, he would make a good ally to the Shepherds, no?"

Chrom then nods, "...All right then. Welcome aboard."

With all that said and done, the Shepherds began to make their way out of the arena, bidding the West-Khan farewell, with a new ally in tow.

"You..." Lon'qu said out of nowhere, directing it at Logan.

Logan simply replied not looking back, as if he anticipated him talking to him, "Yeah?

"I seen you fight Marth, and I find your skills intriguing…" Lon'qu replied.

"...Yeah? And?" Logan replied back.

Lon'qu then smirked, "I don't say this much to others, but you have skill with the blade, and I can respect that... Because of that, I wish to test my skill against you, and try to see how good you really are…"

Logan took a moment, before he chuckles and puts his hands in his pockets, "Name the place and when."

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 4**_

 _ **Next Chapter:**_

 _ **Paralogue 1 – Sickle to Sword**_


End file.
